Pirate Rider
by Blackliner
Summary: Hikaru is your regular guys that you can finds on the street, but with a stab he is send to another reality where ocean dominates the world. Will he survives or will he felt victim of an unfinished story? we'll see. (Mainly canon with a slight changes, Warning! me grammar suck! )
1. Stab, bush and fruit

**a/n - hi, i'm new here and my grammar is not that great as english is not my first language, but i hope you'll enjoy this story.**

 **STAB, BUSH AND FRUITS.**

" Why it's so hot… " when I open my eyes all I see is green, tree and bush so lush with green like you never seen in city. While thinking why I'm not in my room right now then I remember, I'm never arrived at my home at all.

 **Around 12 hour ago.**

" Man… that show suck so hard that my lil bro could do better. " I'm on my way to from stage show at the mall. While taking a shortcut at the park someone jump me and stab me in the gut then push me in the lake.

 **Now.**

" Shit! what kind of people shank a person at daylight in the park?... " I ask my self, who could've done this, maybe that shithead at work. Then I realized " I'm dead? " then the pain at the gut kick in like i just get stab, well I did get stab " fu….." while holding my pain.

Then I think I start to have delusion as I see a what I can explain as rabbitsnake, then I start to saw more illusion as chickendog and pig with lion mane. " what the wat… I'm not even has a fever to start has delusion. "

" GET OUT! " said mysterious voice.

" WHAT?! " I'm startled by the voice, " who's that don't jump scare me out of nowhere. " even though I'm not afraid of ghost, I still got startled easily.

" I am the guardian of the forest, so get out of my forest. " said the self proclaim forest guardian.

" Are you a hobo? " asked me in most crude way possible.

" I'm not… what a hobo? " ask the guardian back.

" you know… a homeless person? " I answer while holding all the pain at my gut.

" I'm not HOMELESS! this is my home so GET OUT! " shout now angry guardian.

" Well I would like to… but someone stab me in the gut and now I'm to woozy to go anywhere.. I think I'm start to loose my mind, you see just moment I thought I see rabbitsnake " while showing my stab wound to air around me, while maybe the guardian also in my head.

" Ohh.. you got stab? are you a pirate?" asked guardian who sound curios.

" Pirate? no… why? " now I'm curios, pirate in this age of day? at land add to that.

" Then why is someone stabbing you? what you do to deserve that? " the busybody guardian.

" Dunno man.. people is scary that's why. " reply me casually. While I lost in my thought thinking all this only in my head, a bush in the box suddenly appear in front of me. First weird hybrid animals, now a walking bush, my delusion is getting stronger if this keep up do got to see my favorite AV actress of all time anr… then I realized that this is real person, and for unknown reason is dressing up like that guy in One Piece, I think his name is Gaimon.

" Hey?… mister guardian why is you dressed as Gaimon, do they have a anime con near here? " asked me confused.

" How do you know name is Gaimon?! Did you come for my treasure! " Gaimon is more confused then me and start to get angry, out of nowhere he point his gun at me.

" Hey even if that is prop don't point that to people without any notice, don't you know any man…. " Bang! Gaimon shoot the ground near my feet proving that the gun is real. " EH! that's a real gun! why the heck you shooting at me! "

" Say it! did you come for my treasure huh! " Gaimon angrily asked.

Maybe he one of those crazy otaku that stay true to story till the ends. " No! like I say someone stab me! maybe they thought I died and toss me in this place.. " I make an excuse so this Gaimon like dude calm down a little.

" Huh! like I'm gonna believe you… but you look like a good person so I'm gonna patch you up and after that you can go out of this island don't go anywhere near my teasure! got it! " said Gaimon while start to put somekind of grass herb to my stab wound. The ointment sting so bad that I think that I black out a little while.

 **Few hour later.**

When I open my eyes day start to go night. " Urgh.. What happen where is this? ".

" You up kid?, sorry about that thing earlier, you know after living alone so many years I'm become paranoid that everyone is the enemy, hahaha.. now you up please leave this place." said Gaimon that I just realized still there just blending in with the other bush, he seem has calm down a little.

Me who still not fully clear headed agreed to Gaimon just to get out of here ASAP, " sure! okay, seems my wound is closed already so I can walk now. thanks Gaimon. " i start walking slowly to what seems to be way out of the forest, then the salty air hits me.

Sea, open and free, as far as I can see its sea all the way to the end. " What the what…. " shock and awe at what I see, never in my life that I saw a sea that open like this, granted that I rarely go out to the sea or beach much. " Hey Gaimon where is this place? " I asked for confirmation.

" You really don't know how you get huh? this island is an unpopulated island in East Blue, I'm not sure if its got a name. " answer Gaimon after saw the look in my face.

" Oh my G! East Blue? like One Piece's East Blue! " I started to shout.

" Ohh! you know of One Piece kid, you know I myself started sailing because of that, I'm a pirate you know.. well in the past that is. Also what you means One Piece's East Blue? " Gaimon started to reminiscing of his younger days.

" Uh.. Oh! nothing, I think my mind is not in the right place yet. " I try to evade the question.

What in the world that had happen that I'm a completely different world… wait, is this different world or just some island that I don't know and all of this just an elaborated pranks. No, who would stab a person for a pranks, dammit why is this happen, how is this happen, did I died or not, is this all in my head as I in coma in hospital somewhere? but the pain is real, the feel is real, even smell of the ocean is real. Is this is really happening? like in the fanfic novel that sometimes I read in the web?.

First I need to calm down myself, next is " Gaimon how you supposed I get off this island do you have any row boat or something? don't tell me you expect me to swim all the way to next island? " I need to confirm with Gaimon if he has any boat at all.

" If I had a boat I will not be here alone you dumbhead! well not like I'm a demon, so I let you stay until someone drop by this island, still you have to stay away from my treasure! " shout Gaimon.

" Okay… no need to shout I can hear your voice just fine, no treasure hunting , got it. " it seems he still doesn't know the treasure is a dud, so the Strawhats still not drop by. If I'm lucky I hitch rides with them. " Hey Gaimon do you got any foods, I has not eat since yesterday I think. "

" How dare you ask for foods brats! look at me! do you think I have many food to spare?! you still not introduce yourself to me has the guts to ask for foods!, kids nowdays … " grumble Gaimon.

" Oh! I forgot, my name is Hikaru, a healthy 25 years old man as you can see, so don't call me brats anymore if you please. " I introduce myself to Gaimon.

" Healthy your face! you just got stab not less then a day ago huh! " retort Gaimon.

" That's true. hahaha… so got foods? " asked me again.

" All I have is fruits and nuts, don't you go killing animals in this island they like family to me " Gaimon warning me to not even think of eating the weird animals here.

" I don't want to get stomach ache either, I can eat fruit no problem. How long you've been here Gaimon? " I asked to get the timeline right, if I remember correctly he told luffy that he been in the island for 20 years.

" around 20 years I say give or take, time pass differently when you're alone and nobody to talk to, only these animals can be my talking buddy, well they only listening. " Gaimon conforming my timeline of this new world.

If this is true then maybe I don't have to wait long for the Strawhats, well it could take months but if I'm lucky I got to meet Luffy in person. Even if I'm not a hardcore otaku, One Piece has been one of my guilty pleasure for as long as I can remember. Well I hope the first ship come here is Luffy's, if not I has to make up some excuse to stay longer here.

 **1 Week later.**

After one week all my wound seems to closed up, the pain also gone, do this world logic also affect me?, do I only need to drink a milks if I have a broken tooth?. Even so one week in this island is freaking boring, luckily I had my phone with me, even though its cannot connect to anything all my music still plays well, for battery I have one of those battery pack with solar panel so I don't has to worry about that right now.

 **2 weeks later.**

Sometimes when I at the beach I see boat pass by but they too far away to hear me shouting at them, so keep quiet about them from Gaimon. My relationship with Gaimon is improving but he still wont keep telling to get out of this island. Well I know he just say that to keep me off his treasure, if I have a treasure at my grasp maybe I will be like him either.

Now I'm exploring the forest, even though Gaimon say not go, but I'm bored as hell. From what I can see the vegetation of this island is pretty much the same like earth, there a few that's look weird but nothing harmful. Gaimon says in the forest has one tree that animals don't like but nothing there make him feels any different, so right now I'm searching for that tree.

" How on earth I supposed to search that one tree in this forest?! " I start questioning my decision to embark on the quest of tree searching in the forest. Then suddenly the surrounding became quiet, no critters no bird, like all animals suddenly go to bed early today. " Maybe I'm close to the tree that Gaimon says."

After searching the center of this phenomena for a while, I found it, the tree. Nothing special about that tree but what make me so sure this is the tree that Gaimon says is the fact that hanging from that tree is a white mango with swirly pattern that always you sees in Devil fruit. " Holy shiiet! , a Devil Fruit! is this my lucky days? " at the surprise from finding the Devil Fruit got me thinking, do I eat it or just sell it later. While the prospect of having Devil Fruit power is got me excited, having a lame power that in exchange of being able to swim in this word of 80% of ocean is bit of trade off.

' BANG! ' loud sound of gunshot startled me, someone must be ashore for Gaimon to open fire like that. Without hesitation I pluck the Devil Fruit and keep it safe in my pouch. Its take me 30 minutes to get to the shore, I hope Gaimon is okay, even though he has a gun, he cannot fight for himself if the fight escalate.

Then as soon I saw Gaimon head " Gaimon! are you okay… " there they are.

" Whoa! you surprise me " says the pretty redhead girl.

" Hihihi.. Uncle who are you? are you a guardian too? " says the black haired youth wearing a strawhat.

Strawhats.

Whoa! seeing them in real life really is different from what I can imagine but for some reason its like this is what they supposed to be, not like those cosplayer, even though they close to originals but u still get the feeling that's something not right, but none of those feeling appear when I look at these guys.

" Uncle are you deaf? why are you not answering my question? " says luffy while looking confused.

" Luffy! its rude to ask them that! also if he is deaf how can he hears you? " says Nami while jabbing at Luffy.

" I'm not deaf my dear sir, madam. I'm also not a guardian like Gaimon here. I'm just a stranded passerby that waiting for a rescue to come, now that you guys here means i get to finally set off from this island. if you kindly enough that is " said I.

Now knowing Luffy, he's probably said ok, but with Nami I'm not sure. She is one hard lady to read.

" Sure! not that we in a hurry or anything. " reply Luffy immediately.

" Luffy! how can you accept such a shady request without asking anything what is he's a bad guy " says Nami in respond to Luffy trusting issue.

" Are you a bad guy uncle ?" asked Luffy. " Not at all " reply me immediately.

" that's not how this work! " retort Nami angrily. " well if you insist in taking him then go ahead… but he stays in your boat. " added Nami.

" thank you kindly madam " I said to Nami with a smile, that just make her more irritated.

" My name is Nami. don't call me madam, make me feels old when you says it. " Nami said with annoyed tone.

" Very well miss Nami, and you are Luffy correct?. " I said while looking at Luffy.

" My name is Monkey D. Luffy, I'm gonna be the next Pirate King! " Luffy answering with the trademarked catchphrase.

" Ohh.. so you a pirate like Gaimon here . " I said while pointing at Gaimon.

" Huh! I already said that to them before you interrupt rudely.. lets me continue my story.. " said Gaimon who has been ignored for few minutes there. He started to tell the story how he found the treasure on the top steep hill and how he became stuck in the box.

It's strange to think that I has stayed here 2 weeks and Gaimon never open enough to tell me this story, but as soon as here met Luffy he just bable everything. Is this Luffy hidden power that main character has.

" How about we get that treasure down for you " said Nami.

" Are you gonna steal his treasure Nami, I'm disappointed at you " Luffy said in respond.

" Stupid even though i steal from pirate, doesn't mean I does not have a heart. how can I steal from a man who for 20 years guarding his treasure " Nami take offends at Luffy remarks.

" You guys… such a good guys. " said Gaimon while crying. Then Gaimon take us to where he found the treasure. Less than hill more like one big rock that so steep that I beginning to wonder how Gaimon climb it first time around.

Luffy begin to climb the rock, more like launching to the top with his rubber fruit. Weird to see a human hand stretch like rubber but I keep my surprised face to the minimum. When Luffy at the tops, he says there is a treasure up there but he change his mind and do not feels like bringing it down. Nami start to berate Luffy for that but Gaimon stop her saying that Luffy is a good guys.

" the box is empty right kid. I always thought about that also what if the box is empty, what if someone has come first. " Gaimon started to break.

" No way.. for 20 years for empty box… " shocked Nami.

" Well its good you got to know now than never… if you live your whole life afraid someone gonna steal your non existing treasure is not a way to live " I interject.

" Don't worry this one you miss the treasure but One Piece is still out there we can search for, will you join us bush uncle? " luffy began to recruit Gaimon for his pirate crew.

" You inviting me kid? hahaha thank you kids. " Gaimon seems happy at the invitation.

Gaimon reject the offer to become a Strawhats, he said he still want to be Forest Guardian to protect the precious animals in the island. Luffy and Nami said good bye to Gaimon and boarding the boat. I start to do the same and say good bye to Gaimon.

" Goodbye Gaimon, if you lucky maybe the is another person like you out there.. " I reveal a bit of his fate in the future.

" Where you can find a person in box anywhere else in this world! just get out off my island! " retort Gaimon to me.

" Alright Gaimon, take care of yourself see you again if I'm not dead somewhere" I said my goodbye to Gaimon.


	2. Liar, Black Cats and Invitations

**A/N - Hi, back again with a new chapter. I think i sucks at writing fighting scenes (not other scene is any better) but here is first fighting chapter. i think i will try at least to post once a weeks, thanks and enjoy if you can.**

 **LIAR, BLACK CAT AND INVITATION.**

" Old man where are you headed ? " ask Luffy who seems bored without anything else to do.

" Well… I don't have any place to go, if you can just drop me off at any populated island is good. " even if I want to keep sailing and joins the Strawhats, its not possible if Luffy himself does not invite me, although not that all Strawhats need an invitation, like Miss All Sunday who had a solid reason to impose herself in the crew. Well even if I'm not in the crew I still find my ways to live in this world or start my own crew.

" Argh… will you be quiet Luffy, I'm trying to sleep here. " grumbled a certain sleep loving marimo. as soon as he sees me he asked " huh?.. who are you Old man? ".

" Now that you ask it Zoro, I just remember you never tell us your name right? " Nami chime in.

" Yeah! What your name Uncle? " Luffy also ask.

" Well that very rude of me, my name is Hikaru, a healthy 25 years old. If you please call me by name and please don't call me old man or uncle, I'm not even that old." I introduce myself to the crew while telling them to ditch the old man. I'm not even that old, all my colleague says I look young.

" Did you join the crew Hikaru? why you here? " ask Zoro for more clarification.

" Ohh.. that a no, I'm just here to hitch the ride until the next island. Luffy and Nami found me shipwreck at previous island. " I answer the swordsman. Zoro seems skeptical but he just nod it off.

We spend several hours chatting and joking, Luffy really is an interesting person with childlike innocence when he not in kicking butt mode. Zoro generally a serious person and carefull of his serounding, even though he is a lost child that cannot find his way home. Nami is very carefull and does not take anything without a solid reason.

After a few days sailing my body already adapts to the seafaring lifestyle, no more dizzy feeling. Around morning of the third day we finally saw a land, if my knowledge is correct that is where the Captain of 80000 people lives. We start to land at the beach, Nami says there is a village named Syrup at center of this mainland. I start to look around and sees a long nosed man with vegetable trio sneaking and looking at us, Zoro seems to notice them too and called them out.

" I am captain of eighty thousand pirate they call me The Great Captain Ussop!, if you pirate thinking of attacking this island you better leave my eighty million people cannot be matched! " Ussop started to to lies trough his teeth while the vegetable trio is running for their live.

" First you said eighty thousand then eighty millions, why you're lying? " I called his bluff.

" Busted! " Ussop slip.

" You said 'Busted' " said Nami also calling his bluff.

" Hahaha… man, you're funny. " Luffy laughing his ass off.

" Don't you laugh at me! I'm an extremely proud man, they called me Ussop the proud. If you pirate wants to raid this island then you have to go trough me! let me tell you my steel ball slingshot is as strong as a gun." Ussop started to pulled his slingshot and take aim at Luffy.

" As strong as a gun you says? bet your lives on it. " Luffy said all serious.

" W.. what? " Ussop started to loss all his courage just now.

" Gun is not a tools to scare people.. so bet your live on it. " Luffy expailn what he means.

" This one you sees here is a real pirate you know. " Zoro started to joins in to scare Ussop.

" I give up… real pirate is way scarier than I thought. " collapse Ussop.

" Hahaha! " Luffy started to laugh " I'm just copying what Shank used to says. We come here just to find some crewmates and meat. "

" You means crewmates and ship.. " Nami correct Luffy who already lost to his stomach.

" What? few if you guys want to eat I know a place, lets me guide you to the village. " Ussop relieved that we here only for supply not raiding.

After 10 minute walks we started to saw the village, the village is small but peacefull. Ussop brought us to shop called Meshi, as soon as we seat down Luffy started to order food like he never eat for ten days, and Zoro drinks the alcoholic drink like there is no tomorrow. Nami started to ask Ussop about where they can find a ship, Ussop says Syrup is only a small village there is no big sailing ship here, only one person is rich enough to has a large ship but the owner is only a frail sickly young girl who lost both of her parents to a sickness one year ago. Nami seems to give up to search for ship at this island and hope for better lucks at the next town.

" By the way… you said you were looking for crew members? " Ussop asked for confirmation.

" yeah, you know anyone? " conform Luffy.

" You can make ME your captain. " said Ussop confidently.

""" No thanks """ Luffy, Nami and Zoro answer immediately while I keep my silence.

" You guys not even thinking!, ah! look at the time.. I has a place to be, see you guys later " Ussop shocked at immediate rejection and hurry to leave, to go see the sickly lady I reckon.

After Ussop left, the vegetable trio come and look for Ussop, Zoro proceed to scare them by saying we ate him the kids start crying and call Nami a cave witch. I explain to the kids that Ussop says that he had a place to be and left, the kids says Ussop probably at the mansions that the sickly girl live. Ussop has been tell make up story to the sick girl to make her feels better.

" Ussop is a good guy, then the mistress must be feels better already. Allright then! lets go asked for ship at the mansion!. " said Luffy excited.

" Well if like that then I should look around village for me to do if I'm gonna survive, thanks for taking me this far guys. " I said to the Strawhats.

" Well good luck to whatever you do Hikaru, see u again! " said Luffy.

Then the Strawhats left for the mansion with the trio. I started to walk around the village to assess the situation, this village is seriously lacking of any entertainment, no wonder Ussop started to make the villager chase him every morning. After a while I started to go toward the cliff that I believe where Luffy fall as sleep, it is hard to search for the right place when all you have is memory of how that place is look like. I arrived near the cliff and hears Luffy shouting then something falling, then I saw Ussop run toward the village probably to warn the villager of Kuro plan. After conforming that Kuro no longer down there, I descend the cliff and make sure Luffy is alright, even though he is rubber and probably okay.

Luffy is fine and sleeping peacefully, While waiting for Zoro and Nami I sit next to Luffy and start to think, do I really want to go my own ways and lives if this world or go with the Strawhats where all the funs happen. Even though adventure is everywhere but I still want to meet all of Strawhats in person, call it my selfish desire. I decided that I will help them with Kuro and if after this Luffy doesn't ask me to the crew I will give up and live my life as best that it could.

" Hikaru! what are you doing here? is Luffy okay ?" Zoro appear with Nami and vegetable trio.

" He's okay probably fall from the cliff, I saw Ussop run to the village then I see Luffy under the cliff, I think Ussop probably push Luffy down the cliff and run to make alibi at the village " i said to tease the trio.

" Don't be stupid captain is not such a brave person to killed a person like that ! " said one of them and the rest agree saying Ussop is nice to do that.

" Wow you guys really believe at your captains " I said while tell them that I was joking and said that the hypnotist make Luffy fall asleep.

While I joking with the trio, Zoro wake Luffy up. Luffy tell us everything that he hears about Kuro and Jango, the trio is shocked at the revelation and Nami says it's better that they start to run before the pirate attacks begin.

We start to walk to the village and saw Ussop on the way, he seems tired and beat up. The trio says they need to warn the villager, Ussop start to laugh and says all that is a lie to get back at the butler. The trio disappointed at Ussop and says he should not lie just to hurt others and start to go back home.

" How nice of you to send them home, but i think you could do better than that. " i said to Ussop.

" Because I used to lie all the time… no one believe a word I say now, I don't want those kids be involved in this. " said Ussop while looking serious.

" But the pirate going to attack is the truth right? " Nami asked.

" Since everybody thinks I'm a liar, I'll stop the attacks in order to protect the village, then all thiss will be just one of my lies! although they shoot me and chase me with broomsticks, this village is where I grow up and I love this village. " Ussop start to cry.

" you lies to your crew so that you can do this yourself, you're a pretty good guy huh! " Zoro praised Ussop for that.

" All right! I'm gonna kick Kuro's butt " said Luffy .

" are you guys willing to fight with me? why? " ask Ussop. He seems perplexed that a stranger willing to go such length for someone who they just met.

" Because you're face said I'm scared all over, and the enemy out number you. " Zoro explain.

" Of course I'm scare they're a full fledge pirate fleet! I don't need your sympathy go away! now!" Ussop getting upset thinking we look down on him.

" We're not sympathizing for you! but rather we're commending you for having courage! " added Zoro.

" Why else would risk our own lives? " said Luffy in serious tone.

" You guys…. I'm so touched. " Ussop relieved to see an ally in peril.

Then Ussop started to make plan to foil the attack, he said only this slope that lead path to the village and If we guard it the village will be safe. After he said that I remembered that they are on the wrong slope, there is the other one at the place where we land, just when I about to tell them what I know Ussop already splash the oil on the slope.

" Hey… I know it kinda late to say this, how about that place where we land? should we not guard it? " I say my input.

" Kuro discuss the plan at this slope, so I think his man will attack from this place. " Ussop said confidently.

" well I think we should split and send someone there just in case, if by sunrise they not there that means they will be here and go to help who is here." i don't want to say that they definitely attacks the other slope and only suggesting that we should split. " since I suggest it so I think I should go there. sounds good ?"

" Wait! I'm going too! my treasure In my boat, if they attacks there the will get my treasure! " Nami seems to remember where her treasure is.

" Okay go there, if anything happens call for us. " Luffy said like a captain should.

Nami and I start to walk at the shore where we land, Nami seems worried that's she too late and the pirate is already there and put they dirty hands all over hers treasure. I told her that they plan to attacks at dawn, and it only midnight at best. That doesn't calm her down and only make her angry at me, she seems to keep her guard around me, but maybe because she still under Arlong grasp and put a wall around everyone.

When we arrived there still time until dawn and I sit down on a rock at the beach. Nami go straight to her boat an start to move her treasure to hidden place at the forrest, after she's done hiding her treasure she walk to opposite of where I sat and start to eyeing me up and down.

" Hikaru can you fight? pirate is not your regular thugs, they kill without a second thought, if you're not a skilled fighter you can get killed " Nami says her concern.

" I thought you don't like me? well you don't have to worry about me even though I look like this, my previous job put me lot of situation like this, also how can I run when Ussop is stand up for this village even though he doesn't stand a change to win. " I said truthfully to Nami.

" Of course I don't like you! I don't even know who you are! what kind of jobs that put you in this kind of situation? " Nami ask me what kind of job I do.

" My job is not important right now… what important is we got pirate to fight. " I said while pointing at the ship with black cat figurehead.

" Shit! why they come for this slope! " Nami angry at the pirate for not taking the other path.

" Well they here and we got to defend it… Nami you go and call Luffy and others I stall them as long as I could. " I said to get her to safety.

" What?! are you insane! what can you do alone? " Nami shouting at me for that suggestion.

" JUST GO! I'll be fine, but please hurry " shout me back at Nami, she seems surprise to see me snap at her.

" ALRIGHT ! don't die and let them get my treasure! " Nami started to run toward the other slope and warning me about her treasure.

After Nami left, the ship land at the shore. I take out my trusted metal gauntlet, this piece of metal glove is good to block blade from hitting me even though its take skill, but I have plenty of experience fighting with this metal gauntlet at my previous job. When I little my old man really into this street fight stuff and teach me anything that he could learn and by teach I mean try that stuff on me, I don't hate him for that I also start enjoy fighting as a method to move my body. Metal gauntlet is really good piece of arms that you can brought and not to worry about police, if they ask why you have it just says that you go riding on a bike and for the most time they lets you off, that's why my old man recommended this arms.

Pirate grunts start to get down from the ship and see me smiling alone on the shore, I wave at them and say " Hello and good morning to you gentleman of Kuro Pirates. I advices you guy to get off of this island as soon as possible if you guys don't want to be killed by Kuro himself " I reveal the fate that awaits them when Kuro complete his plan. But they do not heed and laugh at me for talking nonsense, they do not believe that Kuro will kill his own man for money. " if you still want to attacks the village then it my duty to stop you " my warning to them while taking attacking stance.

Immediately one of the grunts attack me with his blade, I block the blade with back of my gauntlet and punch he jaw that wide open, he fell down like that, what a paper jaw he had. Other start to attack together, I evade the slashing grunt while kicking the grunt that closing at my back. then I punch the throat of slashing grunt. seems that fighting with these grunt easier than I expected, even some of the attack come close but for most part I'm unharmed.

Then Jango shouting at the grunt for not focuses at me and just go around to the village, as I thinking what to do the pirate that passes me all got shot down by a steel ball. Ussop arrived first and start to bluff the pirate with eighty million follower story. With Ussop as my backup I don't have to worry about anyone slip by.

" Ussop ! cover me! " I notify Ussop.

" Alright my trusted follower go and finish them! " said Ussop with legs that shaking like crazy.

I start with leg swipe to grunt in front me and punch in the face, all of them snaps out of their stupor and some start to attack me some start to run up to Ussop. Ussop start scream all over the place but his hand still shooting the slingshot, almost all of his shot is hitting his target. after few minutes Luffy, Zoro and Nami finally arrived.

" Oyy Hikaru! leaves some for us! " Zoro shout to me.

" Okay! just do be late! " shout me back.

Jango is angry that the crew still not gotten passed the slope and start to hypnotized his crew to be stronger, then all of his crew start shouting and shows incredible strength. I forgot that the strength of his hypnotized crew could punch the cliff to pieces, if I got hits with that I don't think I will go unharmed.

Luckily Luffy also got hypnotized and started to go on rampage, he start to doing the gatling attack the proceed to pulled the bow of their ship, but before he could attack Jango hypnotized Luffy to sleeps. Jango then called the Nyanban brothers to help them. Nyanban brothers act like scaredy cat and pretend to afraid to attacks Zoro and me.

Zoro seems to took them lightly and got two of his sword stolen, Cat buglers that they called that move, while attacking to distract the opponent and steals their weapon. Sham the green haired one who stole Zoro sword toss the sword away, that make Zoro pissed and start to slash at Sham and running straight to get his sword back, but Sham is unhurt and jump at Zoro back and got a hold of him. Bushi the fat one started running and jumping to stomp at Zoro while he got pinned down by Sham, before he could land Zoro struggle free of Sham hold and saved himself from powerful stomp from Buchi.

While Nyanban brother relentlessly attacking Zoro, I go to pickup Zoro's sword but before I could Jango appear and slashing his chakram at me. I block and dodge the chakram but I still got hurts, as soon as I correct my stance I go for a punch but stop as I see Jango is distracted by something at the top of slope.

There is he Captain Kuro himself. Kuro seems pissed at the crew inability to follow his plan. Jango started to make excuse for himself while Nyanban Brothers is angry for being called useless by a retired pirate captain. Nyaban Brothers attacked Kuro but they missed the targer and Kuro already behind them, Kuro is fast, really fast, even if you had a good eye maybe you'll see a glimpse of him, make me shudder to think about what soru looks like.

Kuro gives his crew a five minutes deadlines to kill us or to be kill. While all that happen I pickup Zoro's sword and toss it at him, Zoro angry about how I throw his sword but thanking me anyway. With three sword at hands Zoro finish Nyanban Brothers with only one slash, Jango start to attack me for helping Zoro but his style of attack is not a good match for my fighting style. Buchi survived and ask Jango to hypnotized him to make himself stronger, as that happen Nami sneak in to wake Luffy up from his slumber.

Jango just finished hypnotized Buchi saw that Nami is waking Luffy up and throw his chakram to Nami, I ran as fast as I could to stop the chakram, I caught the chakram but my padded leather side of gauntlet is not enough to stop the blade from cutting my hand. Luffy woke up and sees Nami and me, he sees my hand covered in blood and seems to understand the weight of the situation.

" Stop it Clahador! " Shout Kaya who appears out of nowhere.

" Kaya! what are you doing here! " shout Ussop who supprise at Kaya appearing here.

Kaya tell Kuro that Merry told her everything and offer him all of hers money if he leave the village, but Kuro wants wealth and peace that's why she has to die. Kaya pulled a gun and point it at Kuro and threaten him to leave the village, Kuro start to rambling how he took care of kaya all this time just to kill her today. Ussop who had it at hearing Kuro berating Kaya started to leap at him and take a swing, but Kuro evade it with ease and says Ussop still owe him punch in the face.

" If you hate getting hits, let me hitting you several hundreds more! " Luffy said after he punch Kuro in the face from bottom of the slope.

Kuro lying on the ground after taking luffy punch the face, suddenly Vegetable trio pop up and smacking the living hell out of Kuro, Ussop worried that they here could get killed. Kuro ignored the kids and walk up and ask Luffy if he is a devil fruit user, after Luffy conform his theory he order Jango to kill Kaya and the kids. Zoro try to stop him but Buchi start to attack Zoro and distract him from Jango, Ussop saw that Zoro failed to Jango order the kids to protects Kaya and take her to safety.

Jango goes after Kaya and the kids, Ussop tries to chase him but blocked by Kuro, Luffy and Zoro told him to leave all the fighting to them. As all this my conscious is fading, I saw Nami start to looking at their ship probably trying to look at treasure.

" Nami... I'm think I gonna sleep awhile after you look for treasure please help look after my body, please? " i asked name to look for me while I passed out.

" What! who are you to aks…." as Nami answer, already passed out from blood loss and the pain from my hand.

 **3 hours later.**

When I woke up, Luffy's fight already over and he is sleeping next to me. Kuro ships already leaves the shore, and no pirate grunt left on the island. I try to check my wounds at my hands, the palm of my gauntlet already torn to shred and I cannot use this until I fix it with new leather. My wound is clean and already closing, seems someone cleans it for me.

" You owes me for cleaning your wound! " Nami said after seeing me woke up.

" I thought emergency treatment free in all place? " I said jokingly.

" Well with me you has to pay! because you help back then I give you discount of 20% " smiling Nami making berry sign.

Luffy woke not long after and decide to go eat, we three go to the only eatery in this island and sees Zoro already start dringkin and eating. Zoro ask us why we late and Nami ask him why he is here when they waiting on the shore, Zoro said that he is going toward the shore but somehow end up here, so he just start drinking. Zoro sense of direction never cease to amaze me.

Kaya come in and greet the Strawhats, she said after all that happens she must be strong like Ussop and she's here to offer Strawhats a ship that the look yesterday. Luffy excited to go see the ship and want to go immediately.

" Well… you guys take care of yourself don't go to dangerous place without any planning " I said to the strawhats. Even though we fight together just now, I technically still not a crew member.

" What are you saying! you help us fight Kuro and you save Nami, you become our friends already. " Luffy said smilling.

" Are you inviting me to join your crew Luffy? are you sure? " I ask for conformation.

" Let's go Hikaru to see our ship! " Luffy said while laughing.

" With him it's always like this, welcome to the crew. " Zoro said to me.

" What are you thinking joining a pirate crew.. " Nami said.

" Eh! Nami you not part of the crew ? " I ask pretend that I don't know.

" Only temporary ! I'm not a pirate. " Nami answered.

We arrived at where the ship anchored, a caravel style sail ship with sheep figurehead, Going Merry is the name of the ship. Merry start to teach Nami how to operates the ship and Kaya told us that the ship is fully supplied with food and water. Ussop and his big bag started to rolling down the slope and cannot stop by himself, Luffy and Zoro stop him with a foot in the face, he started to says goodbye with Kaya and us telling we'll see again, but Luffy ask him to joins the crew as he already one of us.

" I'm the captain right! " said Ussop excitedly.

" That my role stupid! " shout Luffy at Ussop.

After we settle down, we started to sail off from Ussop homeland and toward the seas. Ussop seem down at first as this is first time that he sail off from his home, but after several minutes he start to cheer up and be his usual self again, an idiots with Luffy.


	3. Flag, Cooks and Clashing Swords

**A/n - Mostly a canon chapter, i'm sorry. when i finished writing this i suddenly realized that almost nothing is changed from original story. hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **FLAG, COOKS AND SWORDS.**

While sailing there is nothing really that you can do, if not rigging and cleaning you'll be left with lot of down time. Lucky for me I still can hears song from my phone but I has to be careful not to reveal an unknown technology to this world so I can only hears at night when they all sleep.

Luffy is doing something at the deck with paint and cloth, the he present us what to seems abstract art of skull wearing strawhat. Ussop redraw the flag with ease and showing off his skill with paint, then Luffy asked him to draw a huge one at the main sail, I got nothing to do so I help him but the task is to much for just the two of us and I ask Zoro and Nami help to, it takes forever to finish drawing the flag we all dead tired when the drawing is finish.

'Bam!' the canon goes off. Luffy is trying the canon to shoot at rock formation but failed to hits the target, Ussop ask Luffy to let him do it, with one try the cannonball hits the target. Luffy decided to make Ussop our marksmen, this make me thinking what should my role be?, I can cook but Sanji is the one should do it, maybe I'll just be a cabin boy.

" Murderer! get your butt out you murderus pirate! " shouting someone at the deck.

The one who shouting is a sunglasses swordsman, he start to trashing the place to get revenge on supposedly murdered friend. Luffy easily subdue him by throwing him to the wall. Zoro the recognized the sunglasses man as Johnny a bounty hunter friends. Ussop cannon shot hits the rock formation that's they rest on.

" Ussop, please give yourself up, you just killed innocent man. " I said as a joke.

"" No! were really sorry !"" Ussop and Luffy says their sorry.

" if sorry could solved all problem there wouldn't be any need for policemen " Johnny said .

Then he proceed to tell us how he and Yosaku is infamous bounty hunter and so on. while he telling everyone that I start to make some lemon juice for Yosaku, when Nami ask Luffy and Ussop to make the juice I just gave them mine and they start to force feed Yosaku with Lemon juice. Yosaku got up immediately says that he feels better already, Nami said there is no way that's true and Yosaku fell down again.

Nami says this is a reasons for a need of a cooks in a ship, a cooks know all of nutritional values of foods and can keep us healty. Luffy decided that a cook is needed a good food is never a bad thing. Johnny tell us of floating restaurant of the seas, and seems someone that Zoro search is also there.

 **1 days later.**

I was at the back of the ship cleaning the deck, suddenly I heard canon goes off and Luffy shouting his signature ballon move. I guess we already arrived at the restaurant of the seas, Baratie. I go to the front to see that Luffy already damage the restaurant before we even set foot on it, after a few minutes a group of angry chefs come to drag whoever that's responsible for the damage and we immediately give Luffy up as the sole suspect.

As we wait for Luffy judgement , I saw that the marine ship that fired us anchored not far from us. The crew of marine seems to searching for something at the ship as they panicking wondering around the ship. I see a man sneaking in a rowboat for hiding, then a marine take the said boat to the restaurant probably to report about the escape man. I felt sorry for that marine as he about to get shoot at the back by the hidden man.

After waiting hours for Luffy, I've got hungry so I ask the crew to go eat at the restaurant. In the restaurant we're greeted with a fine dine restaurant and I felt underdress whit my hooded parka. As no one serving us Zoro help himself to a nearest table and sat to wait for the waiter. The waiter that take our order is really friendly and the food serve is good, he said that Luffy has to work for a year to work off hiss damage debt. As we eat Luffy come out from the kitchen and seeing that we eat without him is making him upset, we all teased him and Zoro said if it okay for us to redraw the ship's flag. Luffy put his booger in Zoro drink, but Zoro noticed that and make Luffy drink it instead.

" Oh this blessed ocean for he who brought us a beautiful woman in this abode, as long I with you no matter evil or just I will cross it for you, but what can I do of the huge walls that separate us in life " a blonde waiter start to spew sweet word to Nami.

" By wall do you means me Sanji? , if like that you just join the be pirate or anything I give you my blessing, I don't need a guy like you in my kitchen anyway. " a man wearing a tall chef's hat with impressive mustache give his blessing to Sanji.

Zeff and Sanji started to argue about his position in the restaurant, Zeff said Sanji is bad at cooking and he start to flirting and give free food to all beautiful women that he laid eyes on. Sanji is angry that the chef insult his cooking and grab Zeff collar but get thrown down on the table. Sanji said he can try to chase him but he never gonna leave this restaurant until Zeff dies.

After all that happens Sanji start to flirt with Nami again and start to give Nami free meals, of course free for Nami only we still has to pay, the food is good so I don't mind. I started to work part time at the restaurant to earn some money, if we gonna stay here several days why not ear some coins, they also suffers from lack of staff. with my experience from my last job serving people is easy, just smile and speaking with calming tone, I was praised by my previous boss that my face is calming and sometimes not suited for the work I do.

 **2 Days later.**

Huge galleon ship with Don Krieg's mark is heading to Baratie, the customer is panic, the cooks also panicking because Patty beat down one of his Krieg's man and surely he's come for revenge. But when the ships come close we sees that the ships in shambles, Don Krieg with Gin enter Baratie and ask for foods and he can pays however much they ask. The cooks of Baratie of course refuse this order and laugh at how mighty Don Krieg is fallen. Sanji kick Patty to aside and give Don Krieg his last meals in this restaurant, of course he doesn't know that.

As soon he get his energy back Krieg take a swing at Sanji who at front of him, luckily for Sanji I pull him back to avoid Krieg's punch. I pretty upset at how Don Krieg's treat his savior, Sanji who's kind enough to gives him some food, " Don't you know not to bite the hands that feed you " I blurted out in angry.

" What that? you got something to says! " Don Krieg hears my remarks and glared at me. Gin try to reasons with Krieg but his ear is not for hearing and demanded that we prepared foods for hundreds of his mans and give Baratie to him.

Sanji who's just barely escape the punch started to walk towards the kitchen, when I asked where he's going, he said that he need to prepared foods for hundreds of straving people. The other cooks star to block Sanji path and asked him why he's following Krieg's order, meanwhile patty take the shrimps shaped bazooka and fired at Krieg.

Don Krieg who's got shot with bazooka flew back few meter back, then he revealed his golden armor and he is fine even with direct hits from a bazooka. Krieg then start to mercilessly fired his guns that installed under his armor, almost all the cook got hits by the stray bullets.

" Mere cooks thinks they can defy me!? I'm the strongest! this armor stronger and tougher than anyone else! and my diamond knuckle can pulverize anything! my entire body is a finely tuned weapon! " Don Krieg start to brags about his armor, then he start to bragging about his armada and how he's won every battle he's been in, he seems to forgot about he's defeat in Grand Line.

As Krieg bragging about his mighty self, Zeff arrived with a big bundle of sack. " There is enough food for hundreds of people in this sack, go and feed your starving peoples. " others cooks start to questioning Zeff action as Krieg mens will takeover Baratie after they get the food, Zeff revealed that Don Krieg peoples has lost to Grandline and probably lost all of their fighting spirit.

" Red-Leg Zeff, I heard rumours that you died during a shipwreck, but it seems you survives at cost off your leg. With a single leg you cannot fight like you used to and settle here as a mere cooks ! " mocking Krieg.

" So ? what it's to you? " Zeff said calmly.

" You who once sailed the seas of Grandline and came out unhurt must keep a log during that time, hand over that log to me! " demand Krieg.

" Why should I gave you the experience of my time at Grandline ?, the log is the pride of me and my crew who bravely ventured Grandline together. it's much too valuable to give to the likes of you! " Zeff refuse calmly.

Don Krieg says if Zeff doesn't want to hand it over, he just steal the log with the ship. Even if he is defeated at Grandline, but he said he just lack the information and with the log he can rebuilding his armada and find One Piece to become the greatest pirate of this era. With his claim of finding One Piece, Luffy cannot stays silent and set it straight whit Krieg that, the one who will find One Piece and the one who will became Pirate King is him, Monkey D Luffy.

" Do you think this is a game kid? " growled Krieg

" Of course not, I'm plenty serious here. " Luffy is serious.

" you're goings to fight Luffy? need a hand? " Zoro ask Luffy is he can get some actions today, Ussop whos sitting next to Zoro try to look as calm as possible.

Krieg laugh when he sees who small Luffy's crew is, he said Luffy is naïve and ignorant. Even his armada of five thousand people only lasted for seven days in the Grandline, how can a small crew like Luffy's gonna survives the dreadfull seas. Krieg pickup the food that Zeff give and take it to his crew, Krieg gives us times until they finished eating to leave Baratie or death at their hand.

Gin apologized to Sanji as he does not think that's Krieg will do this to their benefactor. Luffy ask Gin why he said he don't know about anything about Grandline when they already go there, Gin said he really don't know what happens, when they arrived at Grandline their ship is destroyed one by one light a nightmare, all that is done by one man only, the man with the hawk like eyes, if not for the storm they maybe not make it alive.

Zeff said it probably Hawkeye that done this, he is the only one could have done this that match the description that Gin gave. Hearing that's Zoro determined to go to Grandline as his goal is there, Sanji criticized Zoro for rushing to his death, but Zoro said that once he start to walk this path he's already throw his attachment to life.

After a while I heard the shouting of Don Krieg's pirate, they already eat and full of energy and ready to hijack this floating restaurant. Then something happens, something out of our expectations, Krieg's huge galleon just fall apart like it being sliced with a blade. We all panic if anchor is not raised we'll get drawn under, it is good that I raised the anchor beforehand as I know that this will happens. Zoro realized that Going Merry is still outside with Nami and the dou bounty hunter and could be dangerous, but I know that Nami is already on his way to her hometown. Johnny and Yusaku told us how Nami stole the ship and treasure and pushed them to the seas, she told them that she's never agreed to join the crew and only stays for the treasures and told them to says her goodbye to Luffy.

Luffy sees Going Merry is still in watching distance and ask us all to catch up with her and bring her back, he want Nami as the navigator of his crew. As Zoro about to boarding the dou's boat to chase Nami, Krieg's men start to shout that the hawk eyed man is here and he's the one that destroyed their ship.

Zoro attention shifted to the Hawk eyed man, Ussop ask who is that and I told him that he is currently the one that's holding the world greatest swordsman 'Dracule Mihawk' and the proof of that is he destroyed Krieg's huge ship with one a single sword.

One of Krieg's grunt ask what they do to him for him to come all the way here to follow them, he just bored Mihawk said. With hard to accept answer the grunt began to shoots at Mihawk, but he easily redirect the bullet with his sword. Then Zoro who's suddenly appear at the back of Krieg's men start to ask for a duel with Mihawk.

" Pitiful, weakling. if you're a competent swordsman then you can sees the gap between you and me, but you still challenge me, does you're bravery comes from your conviction or ignorance? " said Mihawk to understand Zoro's mind.

" It comes from my ambition and a promise to a friend " Zoro answer truthfully.

Mihawk sees that Zoro is determined to have a duels, so he takeout his small blade from his necklace and point it at Zoro. Feeling insulted Zoro make the first move and using his three swords style to attack Mihawk, but with a single small knife all of Zoro blades stopped with ease. refusing to believe that the gap between them is so large, Zoro relentlessly using all of his available attacks, alas all fell short with Mihawk and finally he got stab at the chest, but Zoro refuse to retreat.

" Why do you not take a step back ? are you want me to stab your heart? " ask Mihawk.

" I get the feeling that if I take a step back I will never stand to where I am now ever again, my promise will be irreversibly broken. " answer Zoro.

" Yes, such feeling is what defeat is. " Mihawk told Zoro what is that he felt.

" Then I rather die than take a step back. " Zoro said truthfully.

" Such conviction! what is your name young man? " ask Mihawk.

" Roronoa Zoro! "

Impressed with Zoro conviction Mihawk take his black sword out to finish this duel, with his secret technique Zoro gave his all energy to at very least to be able to hurt Mihawk, but as they clash two of his sword broke and Zoro realized the strength of the world tops look like and accept his deafeat. with that he stand open arm to accept his fate from Mihawk.

" What are you doing ? " Mihawk baffled at Zoro action.

" a wound on one's back is the shame of a swordsman. " answer Zoro.

" Splendid !" with that Mihawk gave his final slash at Zoro and end the duels.


	4. Fight, Eat and Farewell

**A/n - Hi, back again with new chapter. This one is where some changing is made to reflecting the previous chapter, although the conclusion is almost the same. need to step up my story skill.**

 **FIGHT, EATS AND FAREWELL.**

""" Zoro! """ Ussop and Luffy shouts as Mihawk slash at Zoro.

As soon as Zoro fell into the water I jump in to brings him up to the surface, Zoro wounds is really bad, from shoulder to the waist, luckily Mihawk held back and the wound is not fatal and can be recovered from. Luffy start to attacking Mihawk as he thinks Mihawk killed Zoro, but Mihawk calmly explain that he does not kill Zoro and told Zoro that he will waiting him at the peak of the world. Zoro make an oath at Luffy, He will not be defeated ever again and be the greatest swordsman that a pirate king should have.

Accepting Zoro's oath Luffy ask us to catch up with Nami, he will follow after finish this fight with Krieg. I told Ussop to go follow Nami, as I will stays with Luffy and help fight krieg's men. I jump to the floating restaurant and take a stand next to Sanji, Sanji looks at me and ask if its okay that I let them go by themselves, I shrugged and say that they are adult they can take care of themselves.

Krieg tries to attack Mihawk, but Mihawk just left him hanging, what a scene to see the selfproclaim strongest man in East Blue left hanging like that. Krieg said that Mihawk is a coward for running away, this dude is even seen what kind of damage Mihawk did to his ships, even with his prided armor can get sliced like a paper if Mihawk want to.

Luffy make a deal with Zeff that he'll be pardoned if he chased Krieg and his grunts, Zeff readily agreed because the longer Luffy here the larger his loss is. With green light from Zeff, Luffy start his attacks by flying toward the destroyed ship and hitting krieg's grunt down to seas, without a stable platform luffy is forced to clinging to a mast to avoid falling to the seas.

Baratie's fish head detached itself from the main ship, Carne and Patty is paddling the fish boat and start shooting the canon toward the rest of Krieg's crew. They then started to rush toward Krieg and try to ran him over, but Krieg easily stop them and threw them up to the sky, the fish boat is falling toward Baratie but Sanji kicked the boat aside to avoid unnecessary destruction of the floating restaurant.

Sanji had Baratie's floating platform open so we can fight outside the restaurant, the pirate that has been pushed down in the water start to climb and attacking the cooks, the Krieg's pirate proves themselves as stronger than what the cook anticipated, it's seems they don't get the title the strongest of east blue by having the largest crew after all.

Patty and Carne emerges from the seas and prove themselves stronger than the pirate, they easily beat Krieg's grunt proving that they are not regular cooks. Then something appear from the seas that look like a big shield, a person named pearl who's using a big shield with a pearl to punch Patty and Carne down with one shot. One of the grunt start to looting Patty's knife and earn Sanji wrath as he get kicked on the face with Sanji steel toes shoes, Sanji then gives Patty his knife back and proceed to kicks all of Krieg's grunt.

Sanji took a shot at Pearl but stopped by his shield, Pearl then start to brags how his shield can even stopped a warships canon ball and then Luffy drop at of his back and his face is smashed into his shield bleeding his nose.

At the sight of blood Pearls started to panic and set his shield on fire, he also start throwing a flaming pearls all around effectively set the wooden platform on fire. Sanji is pissed at how his home about to be burned he stated to attack pearl and proving his fiery shield is ineffective to stop Sanji from hitting him, Pearl responding this by throwing more flaming pearls. Don Krieg's who sees his next ship about to be burned decide to sink the platform and his man with it without second thought, Luffy stop and send back the huge flail that Krieg's throw to him, but the ball hits Krieg's ship mast and make it fall atop of Pearl head and put him out of commission.

" Stop this fighting Sanji! I don't want to kill you " said Gin while holdings Zeff at gun points, even if Zeff is a powerfull pirate long time ago, but with one leg and age factor he is not as strong as he used to. Gin demanded that we leave this ship and Sanji refuse without a second thought , Sanji ask Gin to point at him and let the oldman go. Pearl who now up from his fainted state start to threatened Sanji not to move with Zeff life, he started to swing a his shielded punch at Sanji.

I barely arrived in time to counter his punch, even though I already fixed my gauntlet with Pearls strength it's feel like I'm just wrapping my hand with a thin cloth. As Pearl sees I block his attack he is furious that I move even with his threat.

" Well you only said Sanji not to move, everybody else is free to move as they wants. Also lets the two talk, I accompany you for a moment " I said to Pearls who's face look like about to explode.

" You're dare ?! you just a weakling that can't even get past my shield. " as he said that he take a swing at me, he missed as I start to evading all his attacks.

Even though his power is high but his agility is low, with my fighting style that use all of my body I can easily evade all of his attacks. But I forgot about the other grunts as I bummed into them they start to try hold me down for Pearl to attack me, even with such distraction I just get hits one or twice but with Pearl powers, even one of his punch is enough to make my gauntlet fall apart. Finally I backed at the corner and force to take full brunt of his power.

His full strength is huge like his body, I felt like I died for a moment. My gauntlet is already destroyed and my pain is all over my body, as I think what to do I remembered the fruit that I found at Gaimon's island. Even when the devil fruits power is lame they still can be usefull on battle, with my level right now even a low level fighter like Pearl can take me down, I need an edge is I want to survives this battle. I took the devil fruit out, Zeff seems sees me and recognized what I'm holding, I hesitate a little but I steeled myself and ate it.

Pearl appears behind me and pull me up, then he hit me with both of his shield at my head. Well I'm not a logia as the shield hurts pretty bad, I felt like head just exploded. Pearl then jump and ready to smash me, with time like this I wish I had my extra thick gauntlet. Then something happens, something forming at my hands, when it complete I saw that at my hand is my extra thick gauntlet, with this I can barely punch Pearl as he fallen atop of me.

Pearl is shocked at the fact that I counter his attacks. I stand up and looks at my hand, I think I know what this power do, but it still hard to use it at full potential. for now just gauntlet will do just fine. Pearl ready to attack again, I also ready to fight but we interrupted by Luffy.

" Gomu gomu no, Axe ! " shout Luffy as he stomp the platform breaking it to pieces. the fins completely detach from the restaurant and broke to pieces, luckily I do not fall to the ocean.

" Luffy ! give a heads up next time please. " I said to Luffy.

" That brat! Gin! just blast that geezer head! " Don Krieg order Gin to pulled the trigger.

" Hey I never laid a finger on you guys at all, all I did is break the platform. " Luffy in respond of Krieg's oeder.

" Errand boy! what do you thinks you're doing! " Sanji ask Luffy.

" I'll sink this ship. " Luffy said the like it the obvious answer.

Sanji started to shout at Luffy about what they protecting, but Luffy said their plan will failed if there is no ship to takeover. Sanji said all this is for his debt and he is no idea of how important this to him, Luffy asked if he planning to die for the restaurant and proceeds to shout at him that he's won't be repaying any debt by dying that Zeff saves him not for him to waste his life and die afterward.

" Well you don't need to argues, as long we has a hostage you cannot fight back, and I means all of you " Pearl started to threatened us again and this time no loop holes for me to act on.

" I bring you guys to death with my fiery pearls! " Pearl said as he running toward us.

Gin who just listened all this time started to move and smash Pearl with his canon ball tonfa, in one hits Pearls shields is shattered to pieces. He apologized to Don Krieg and ask him to let he'll be the one to finished their savior with his own hands.

" Sanji, I don't want to hurt you that's why I ask you to leave this ship, but you will not leave no matter what right?, so then atleast I can killed you myself is the only solution I can think of. " said Gin to Sanji.

" Thank you, eat shit." respond Sanji.

" You two also, you should just leave with your crewmate when they left. " Gin said while looking at us.

" Hm, nah it's not as if I could ever be beaten by weakling like you guys. " Luffy said truthfully what in his mind. that incite rage from all of Krieg's pirate and told Luffy that not to look down on the strongest pirate crew on East Blue.

" Weren't you guys just the biggest pirate crew? " Luffy ask but the opposition cannot refutes such sound argument.

Don Krieg take controlled of his men, he then said the last man standing is the one that strong and ask Luffy who is more fit to be Pirate King and Luffy whitout hesitates to answer that question. Krieg start to feeling annoyed at Luffy and shoot his shield canon at Luffy, as Luffy tries to kick it away the canon ball explode and release all kind of shrapnel. Krieg said this is what battle is and he has more ways to kill him, then he asked Luffy again his question and Luffy answer the same. Krieg is enrage with Luffy that he told Gin that he will kill Luffy himself and take care of Sanji and me.

Gin started to attacks Sanji as I take the back seat and help Zeff up. with his tonfa Gin attack is deadly as a cannon ball itself, In just of few exchange Gin succeed in pinning Sanji down. Because of me, Sanji avoided the Pearl's beats down and easily get himself out of Gin grasp, but with calm and collected Gin he manage to hit Sanji at the rib as Sanji kick him to get himself free.

Luffy tries to attack Krieg while he distracted but Krieg prove to be a man with many toys as he repelled Luffy from come close to him. Gin prove to be a capable fighter as he manage to take Sanji down for the second time, but I noticed that sometimes gin would hesitates for a second and gives Sanji a chance to counter his attacks. Finally Sanji body started to respond to all of his probably broken bones from being hits with a cannon ball, even his own kick make him flinch as the broken bones started to feel the recoil of his own attacks.

With such state Sanji is not capable to defend himself when Gin pin him down for the third time, with all of Krieg's crew asking for Sanji executions Gin seems hesitate and froze. Gin shout to Don Krieg telling him that is not possible to killed his own savior, never has ever anyone treat him so kindly in his entire life and his body refuse to kill such man. Gin ask for Krieg reconsideration form taking over Baratie and tries to argues that they saved because of this restaurant.

I can see that Don Krieg only felt his own rage as he ready to fire his poison gas, he told Gin to throw his gas mask and he is no longer part of Krieg's crew. Gin throw his mask and followed Krieg's order, even is his captain is an a-hole his loyalty is to the bone, such man is wasted on Krieg's hand. I brought Zeff to the back of the restaurant as Krieg will launch the poison gas, after that I tried something with my newfound power and seems to worked, I can create a gasmask for myself but I cannot pass this mask to another person.

My devil fruit power seems to fallen in a normal paramecia as I can only affect myself. Zeff seeing my face suddenly covered by a gasmask is seems to come of understanding, he told me the he sees that I took a bites at the devil fruit. Zeff said he think he knows what kind of fruit that I ate, Armor devil fruit a fruit gives the power to create any armor that his wielder to wear, the armor produce is not stronger than any armor existed and some sees it as a low rank devil fruits.

Hearing Zeff knowledge on my power, make me happy as I know what to expect from this power. With my mastery it is hard for me to make a full body armor, but I can maintain a small section of the armor just fine. With this at least I don't have to worry about my gauntlet broken anymore.

As five minutes past by the poisons gas already start to clear up. Then we saw that Gin is holding the gas mask on Sanji and he poisoned himself by not wearing any mask, Krieg laughed at Gin actions and told him that to felt indebted for some grub is foolish. Zeff told Sanji to put the gas mask on Gin, there must be some antidote on the gas mask for Gin to ease his suffering.

Luffy is scowling at Krieg, Luffy always hate peoples like Krieg treating his crew like some disposable pawn. Luffy start to running full speed at Krieg, even when Krieg fired all of his trick bullet, Luffy just ignore it and full speed charging at Krieg. Don Krieg covered himself in spiked cape to protect himself from Luffy punch, but Luffy is determined to punch Krieg even if he hurt himself.

Down with Luffy punch, Don krieg prided ego is hurt and start to attack Luffy with his shield but his downed again by Luffy. Downed for second times make Krieg's crew have doubted at Krieg's might, hearing this Krieg brought out his exploding spear and started to swinging and slashing and exploding at Luffy, but with five strike Luffy broke the spear tip and now Krieg's spear has become a bomb stick.

As Luffy and Krieg brawling Zeff goes and talk to Sanji, he told Sanji to watch as Luffy beats Kriegs because Luffy is the kinds of man that will brought storm in this world. Even if his body is wounded, Luffy lies no hesitation of beating Krieg, prepared to survive no matter what and a conviction that fears no death.

Krieg tried to destroyed Luffy footing by throwing bomb from high up, but Luffy just follow him no matter what. Krieg is shocked to sees Luffy not even flinching from his bomb and proceed to rubber bazooka him in the stomach and sends him flying, but just one attack is not enough to breaks Krieg's golden armor so Luffy gives another one and more powerfull as he sends Krieg slamming down. But before he fall Krieg catch Luffy in the net and tries to throw him into the oceans, Luffy without hesitation wrap himself all the way to Krieg and sledge hammered him to Baratie's broken fin.

Zeff stop me from jumping into the seas to safe Luffy who's sinking in the ocean, he sends Sanji to retrieve Luffy instead. I completely forgot how I already became a hammer in the water, the curses of devil fruits. Krieg suddenly shouting about how he is the greatest and so on, it seems he already lose his consciousness and just rambling instinctively. Gin appear and stop Don Krieg rambling and send him rest, he seems better for someone whose just got poisoned.

" What're you planning by taking away the very man who tried to kill you ?, you better off without him. " I ask Gin on his intention.

"….. Sanji when that kid wake up pass him this message ' Lets meet up on the grand line ' for me " Gin said that to Sanji.

" What, are you ignoring me? how sad. " I said.

Sanji gives Gin the restaurant supply boat to take his men out of this place, Gin said he will try to start over again with this time his own way, on his own term. After Krieg's pirate left the fight is officially over, and all the cooks started to cleans up Baratie. Luffy only suffers from superficial wound and nothing serious, well when your body make of rubber I don't think you can get any serious blunt damage only bladed weapon can hurts him, he now sleeping at Sanji rooms.

 **Few hours later**

I search for Zeff to ask him more about what he knows about my devil's fruit power, but I saw him on the rail outside sneaking watch Luffy and Sanji talk about All blue. When Zeff notice my presence he told me his plans to make Sanji leaves this restaurant and ask me to take him with us even if it means using force, I give him no promised as the one with power to recruit people is Luffy. Sadly Zeff has no more info about my powers and I has to research it myself.

When Sanji and Luffy came down to eat they start the plan by let Sanji eat at the floor, then they start to insult Sanji's soup, the soup is delicious but all the cooks is in it and all of them threw Sanji's soups on the ground. Even Zeff started to criticize Sanji's soup, Sanji explode on Zeff saying how his is any different from Zeff's soup, Zeff whose committed to chase Sanji out for first time ever punch Sanji and told him he is more experience and already go all over the world to cook, how can a mere cook of this little part of oceans to compare with him. Sanji who cannot refute such argument stomp outside in rage.

Luffy ask the cooks what is they all talking about, the soup is amazing and the food is good. Zeff explain to Luffy what are they doing and ask Luffy to take Sanji with us, but Luffy refuse saying that if Sanji himself don't want to come he don't want to take him.

Suddenly Sanji and a mermaid crash into the restaurant, Luffy then recognized the mermaid as Yosaku and ask him why is he's here and where is Nami and the others. I help Yosaku out of the shark, he explain that they cannot catch up with Nami but can guess where is she headed by her route.

" Alright if likes that, let's go! Hikaru ready up! " Luffy already make his mind.

" Wait! take me with you. You guys need a cooks right? we both whose has a crazy dreams should stick together right? Pirate King. " Sanji ask Luffy for a spot in the crew, Luffy of course is overjoys that he finally has a cooks and happily dancing with Yosaku.

We were leaving with Sanji's boat, I help the cook of Baratie to stock up the supply and get the boat ready for sail. After a while Sanji came out of Baratie and ready to set sail, but at the last moment Zeff came outside and give Sanji a parent like adnvice.

" Hey Sanji, don't catch a cold " Zeff said.

Sanji cannot hold his tears back start to cry and says his goodbye " Owner Zeff! I'm eternally grateful, for taking care of me so damn long! I shall never forget this debt all of my life! " the others cook also start to crying and says their goodbye to Sanji.

" Damn idiots, men should says their goodbye silently. " Zeff said while wiping his tears.

We're started to sailed towards Cocoyashi Village as we departed from Baratie.


	5. Sea Cow, Orange Farm and Fallen Park

**a/n - hi, this chapter i kinda of trying to make a change but i realized that all the bosses should be Luffy fight as that will develop his character like in canon story. maybe where is more bad guys to fight i can make more interesting story without changing Luffy fight as much. anyways enjoys.**

 **SEA COWS, ORANGE FARM AND FALLEN PARK.**

Luffy is exited and in a hurry to get Nami and sail to Grandline, Sanji ask if he seriously want to sailed to grandline with only six people, Luffy said in grandline we also can recruit more people if needed. Yosaku started to lecture Luffy on what is Grandline had to offers, the three power that ruled grandline one of them being seven warlord of the seas, they are pirate that approved by the world government by give portions of their treasure every years, in fact Dracule Mihawk is one of warlord is shown how much power they wield. Yosaku added that one of warlord, Captain of fishman pirate is responsible of letting loose a monster to here in East Blue, while he explaining Luffy is started to sketching a what he imagine as fishman, funny looking fish.

Yosaku then explain the place where we headed is where the monster that the Warlord release make his base in East Blue, Arlong Park. Sanji ask how he so sure that Nami is headed to Arlong Park, Yosaku told him that Nami is strangely fixated on Arlong's bounty poster before she run of with their treasure. Luffy is still trying to draw a fishmen and even a mermaid, still a funny picture but the mermaid one make Sanji mad.

Sanji start to prepare food for us, when he asked us on our request Luffy asked for meat on the bone while Yosaku is surprisingly fan of beans sprout, I asked for some sandwich even if I don't know where we can get bread in the middle of the oceans but Sanji gives it a okay somehow.

While waiting for Sanji I started to think about what should i do to increase my strength, when I look back my action at Baratie, my action has little impact on what happens. Even if I help Sanji avoid beatdown from Pearl, but with his fight with Gin he still is overwhelm by Gin, I thought without a beat down from Pearl, Sanji would have no problem in taking Gin on. Should I take more active and risk changing the story? , even with my presence with this crew could has an effect to the story. Whatever I choose, I must get stronger for me to has any worth to this crew, I need to master more of my power.

From what Zeff said, the power can create any armor that its wielder can think of, most of people of this plane most likely can only think of normal iron knight armor for them to use, what if I image something more powerful armor like impact glove that certain old god use. I tried to make my image to reality but the process is more draining than normal gauntlet, as I about to try again Sanji called me to eat, Luffy and Yosaku already eating only me that still at the front of the boat mumbling something.

As we start to eat, something emerges from the water, a cow with a body of fish, Momoo the sea cow. Seeing such creature sure is make you doubt your eyes, Yosaku take note that the sea cow is hungry and aiming at our foods, Luffy who not big fan of sharing punches Momoo but that only make it angry, Sanji try to feed Momoo at first but also kick it saying that the sea cow try to bite him. Then Sanji give Momoo his finishing kick and Momoo is down.

With Luffy brilliant ideas we strapping the boat to Momoo and make it pulled us all the way to Arlong Park. With Momoo pulling us, it only take a couple of minute for us to see the silhouette of Arlong Park, I saw Momoo is looking tired, added to punch and kick that he received, he lost his sense of direction and head directly to the shore. When Momoo finally crash we were send flying to the island with boat and all, we landed at the forest but the momentum is still strong and we sliding forward with the boat. As we sliding out of the forest, Zoro is unfortunately got caught up with us and crashing into the cliff.

" The hell you thinking you're doing!? " Zoro shouting while holdings his bleeding head.

" What do you mean? we've obviously com to get Nami back. Haven't you found her yet? where is Ussop and Johnny? " said Luffy like there is no other answer.

" Ussop! now is not the time to chit chat, Ussop got caught by Arlong's men and we need to hurry.. " Zoro start to remember Ussop .

" He was already killed! " Johnny interrupt Zoro, " Brother Ussop was murdered by sister Nami! " added him.

Luffy is enrage at Johnny statement, he said there is no ways Nami is hurting Ussop because we're all crewmates. As he Said that Nami appear and denying any of relations with us, she said the her staying with us only to stole our treasure. Nami also that she killed Ussop which make Zoro angry and intent to hit Nami which in turn make Sanji angry and stop Zoro, so start the beautiful love/hate relationship between two crewmates.

Nami said she give back Going Merry to us and told us to get out of this island, we cannot hope to beat Arlong and don't concern ourselves to this island problem. Luffy fall to ground and stated that he going to sleep, Nami is fuming with anger and start to storm off.

" You could ask us for help you know? " I said softly as Nami passes me.

" What do you know! " Nami slap me as she said that.

Nami slappin me catch Sanji attentions and start to interrogate me why is Nami slapping me. Zoro then started to pick fight with Sanji as he said something about called something small and Sanji in turn try to kick Zoro, but both Zoro and Sanji attacks hit Ussop who running toward us instead.

Luffy shocked seeing Ussop face bloody and thought Nami is the one that did this, but Sanji immediately take the blame as he and Zoro the one to smack Ussop in the head. Ussop who now awake told us what is realy happen, and how is Nami help him get away. Ussop started to make some reasoning of why is Nami with them but interrupted by a beautiful tattooed women, she said we cannot hope to change Arlong rule. Luffy is asked Ussop who is this lady and Ussop told us that she is Nami sister, Nojiko. Sanji as usual started to fawning to every beautiful women he sees and Zoro asked why she think its hopeless to stop Arlong. Nojiko asked us to not involves ourselves in this village any further and leave quietly, in return she will tell us about all that happens to make this village like is.

" I'm fine, I'm not really interested in her past. I'm talking a walk " Luffy said while walking away.

" Well, I love to hear such a beautiful lady such yourself talk, but I'm gonna watch over the captain so he doesn't get in any trouble. If we're have another time I like to know you better. " I said, even Nami is pretty, I like the older type and Nojiko is just right my strike zone.

My sweet talk get Sanji raging and chased me to Luffy, Luffy said I don't need to follow him and can hear whatever Nojiko will said, but I refute saying I doesn't want to know something that Nami will not says herself. As we walking toward the village I ask Luffy what his thought on Nami, he said Nami is his navigator and if she'll need help she can ask us, that answer is really surprise me as I thought Luffy never pays attentions to his surrounding. Luffy comes to stop when he sees an uncle with a pinwheel on his head, that uncle named Genzo if I'm correct is escorted by Marines officer to an orange farm at the back of the village.

" Luffy, I got something to do, can you wait over her? " I said to Luffy as remembering what is going to happens.

" Okay!, I just lay here waiting that uncle to came out. " said Luffy.

when I get near the farm I heard Genzo shouting about Nami buying this village, Nami seems shocked at the revelations that all the villager knows of her intentions. Marine captain rats there is accusing every one is in league with the thief and should be arrested. Nojiko who appears out of nowhere start to warning the rat about Arlong will sink his ship as any other Marine ships. Captain rat is suspiciously says that he doubt Arlong would do anything to him, which make Nami figure it all, Arlong sends this Marine to confiscate her treasure to make her unable to pays her due. Nami is enrage, so is Genzo and Nojiko, the marine captain order his men to chase out them, and they started to open fire at them, I jump as fast as I could and block a bullet that almost hits Nojiko with my gauntlet, I forcefully take them away from the farm as the longer they stay here the more likely them to get shoot at.

" Why you're here! why you're still here? ! " ask Nami in rage.

" hey Nami, what's up? need any help ? " Luffy come and ask when he saw us tumbling out from the farm.

" This has nothing to do with you! so just get the hell out of this island! " Nami shouting at Luffy, then she proceed to runs toward Arlong Park.

" Geez, what with her? " Luffy said as he sat on the bench.

" You have to forgave her captain, her entire treasure just go rob. " I said to Luffy.

" Do we need to get back her treasure? " Luffy asked me.

" I don't know, let's just wait I think all of this probably connected to Arlong. " I answer.

While Nami confronting Arlong for his actions, Genzo told the villager what is happening. All of villager is angry a mob is about to form, finally Genzo gives the call to arms. I tried to talk Genzo out of their foolish plan but he just tell me to get out of this island as this doesn't concern me.

Nami finally comeback, seeing that Genzo leading the villager to rebel make her afraid for their life and try to persuade them to stop, saying she can save one hundred million belli easily. Genzo having none of Nami excuse and determined to rebel as he pushed Nami aside and walk towards Arlong Park.

Nami is broken, she's having a breakdown, her mental strength is crumbling and started to hurt herself in effort to erase Arlong's mark. Luffy go to stop Nami from hurting herself, I walk to the rest of the crew that just arrived following Nami. Ussop asked me what happen and I just said we go ass to kicked just need to wait for Luffy.

" OF COURSE I WILL! " shout Luffy as Nami asked for his help. Luffy the walk toward us.

" Let's go. " Said Luffy with his most serious face I ever sees.

"""" Roger! """" all of us accept his order.

This is a moment where the epic walking happens, as we're walking to the Arlong Park, I can almost hears the beat that plays in the anime. The distance of Cocoyashi village and Arlong Park is not far, with only ten minutes walking we arrived at the gate, all of the villager is stopped by Johnny and Yosaku who both look just got beat. Luffy then proceed to the very front of the gate and punched it to pieces.

" Who's the one called Arlong ? " Luffy asked after the gate smashed to pieces.

" Who are you brats? , Arlong would be my name! " said the jagged nosed man with blue skin.

" I'm Luffy, a pirate " said Luffy as he started to walking toward Arlong.

" What does a pirate want with me? " ask Arlong furthermore.

Luffy does not answer Arlong immediately, as he punched Arlong flying he said " Don't you dare make my navigator cry! "

Arlong's crew is angry that Luffy dare to punches their captain and start to attacking Luffy. Zoro, Sanji and me started to floor all them, Sanji told them small fries should not bothers us. Arlong realize who we us, and why are we attacking him and that is Nami, the octopus Hachi started to play his trumpet to call Momoo the sea cow, as Momoo saw us he tried to retreat but Arlong threat is scarier to him and start to attacking us. Luffy said he want to try a new technique, he started to spin himself and grabbed Momoo, as I told the others to take a step back, Luffy started to spinning Momoo around and hitting and destroying all of Arlong's grunts and buildings.

Luffy claimed he's only here for Arlong, Arlong also agreed saying he's thinking of killing Luffy himself. Arlong' main force is also ready to fight, Hachi sunddenly spraing his ink and most of us barely escapes but Luffy leg is stuck on the floor from his previous attack, Hachi the took large pieces of concrete to mash Luffy with, as he smashing concrete to Luffy, I immediately make an full arms gauntlet to support my arms as I block and hold the pieces from coming down to Luffy. It's seems the extra function is working perfectly as I easily stopped the large pieces of concrete, then Ussop trying to pulled Luffy out of his trapped legs but all that do is stretching his leg. Hachi tries to throw another concrete at Ussop and Luffy but stooped by Zoro, that lead to Ussop releasing his jold on Luffy and make him fly and smashing with Chew which make effectively Chew his enemies and started to running out of Arlong Park. Sanji also is on heated debate with Kurobi.

Arlong is up and walking headed toward Luffy, he catch Luffy hand that tries to punches him a second time and took out floor pieces where Luffy's leg is trapped and tries to throw Luffy into the water.

" How about we play a game!, devil fruit user said to be unable to swim, so let's see him drowning or you guys save him first! " Said Arlong while laughing annoyingly.

I walk in front of Arlong as he about throw Luffy, " is there no one said to you that your laugh is annoying? " I put one of my hand on Arlong chest and said" Impact!", thus Arlong is send flying once again but this times is little stronger. Impact attack is hurting more than just outer layer but also his inner body as impact is a wave attack, with my other hand I smash floor pieces that Luffy trapped in with an impact also.

Seeing Arlong fly again make both Kurobi and Hachi angry again, but both Sanji and Zoro blocking them and taking them as their opponent. Without having to worry about Luffy, Zoro and Sanji can fight without distraction, Zoro still struggles with his wound from Mihawk but with someone like Hachi is easily beaten once he get two more swords to complete his three swords style. Sanji and Kurobi is evenly match at first but as soon Kurobi started to trash talk about Nami make Sanji power level up as he got angry, with a signature mutton shot Kurobi is down like Hachi.

Arlong seeing both of his officer down is pissed off, he started to swing his arms flinging water so fast that it feels like shotgun shot, Zoro and Sanji whose unable to react got hit by Arlong's water shot is down and spurting blood, I manage to blocked all my important body parts and manage to still standing, looks like my experience in deflecting bullets still useful in this world. Seeing Arlong attacking us Luffy make his move to Arlong and throw his punches, but Arlong easily avoid it as he already anticipated it, Arlong then grab Luffy stretching hand and pulled him over, he bites Luffy shoulder started to throw him toward the seas. Luffy unable to react in times and fall into water.

Seeing Luffy fall into water make me worried for a second, but as I remembered Nojiko and Gen will probably help him, I'm just need to distract Arlong long enough for them to saved him, without a piece of rock that trapped Luffy it will be easy for them to fish Luffy out.

Arlong is eyeing me, he try to sees is I'm gonna jump into the water to save Luffy, he must still not noticed that I'm a devil fruit user. Arlong started to taunt me to jump into the water but I'm just ignored him and take my stand, to fight Arlong is realy suicidal of me, only Luffy can defeats him but I'm gonna try to prove my worth here. Arlong start lunging toward me with his mouth wide open, I took several step back to ready myself when he near me I uppercut his jaws shut. Arlong laugh at how weak my punched is, but my hands still at his jaw so I gave him another impact and send him flying upwards, the impact absorb by his water shot quite powerful as even Arlong started to bleed. As he fall down I use another impact and send Arlong flying into the water, and that is prove to be a mistake as Arlong darting out of the water so fast that his sharp nose pierced my shoulder.

The pain is so bad that I cannot passed out even if I want to, I grab his nose and thus make him angry. He tried to punch me but I blocked with my free hand, this impact glove is really good at absorbing any impact that his punches feels like nothing. With my hand holding his punch, I used impact in effort to at least crush his hand, but his hand proved to be stronger and he punch and kicking me again this time I don't have enough strength to block both and fall down to the floor. He grab my head and started to preach about the superior race that he born into, as I heard that I said something that I shouldn't said.

" the way you talk… you don't deserve wearing the Sun's marks ." as I blurted that, Arlong make an Ugly face.

" You don't know anything about this mark! " he furiously shout, Arlong make his mind in ending my life as he prepared a huge water shot at his hand.

" …Rocket! Hikaru! switch! " as I heard that I felt a tugging and my whole body is jolted to the air, apparently Luffy is saved and decide to switch with me by flinging me far from Arlong, The problem is he sending me directly to my dooms, the oceans.

Well he probably never know that's I eat a devil fruits, even if he's know I don't think Luffy is thinking that far. As I fall, I saw Nojiko at the back wall of Arlong Park, she's must be the one that saved Luffy, I also hope somebody noticed that I cannot swim and come to save me. I felt weak in the water, the weakness is like when you just finish a marathon full speed at all time, all of my body not responding and just weakly flailing along the waves, in just few minutes I passed out.

I felt warmth in mouth, somebody try to blowing air inside of my lungs. I violently wake up and start throwing up water that I swallowed, as my vision clear up I see Genzo and Nojiko at beside me, I don't want to think that Genzo is the one who gave me CPR, so let's not asked and just let me imagine what I want.

" thank you for saving me, I felt too weak to swim myself. " I said to both of them.

" it the least we can do when all of you risking your life for us. " Genzo said.

" Well it's more like we do it for Nami, but you can think whatever you want. I for one will help this island for Nojiko if she's ask for it, but she is a capable woman and don't need any help from an outsider like me or us " I said while to score some affection point from Nojiko.

" Well you look like half dead already, you're lucky that rubber boy pulled you over. how can you help me by yourself? " Najiko said while smiling.

" Touche. how the fight go? " I ask for conformation.

" Arlong and rubber boy is in Arlong Park for a while now, and it's quiet. " Genzo said while looking at Arlong Park.

Then something is thrown out of top floor, first is table then bookshelf then some paper flying all over from the top floor. What I can assume Luffy's leg is stretching from top of Arlong Park all the way to the cloud, as the momentum build his leg stomping Arlong Park all the way smashing it to the ground. everybody seems waiting to sees who is emerges as victory in battle of fate for this island, Luffy comes out from the rubble an proving he's the winner of this battle.

" NAMI! you're my crewmate, got it ! " Luffy shouting for Nami to hears. All the villagers is cheering for the fall of Arlong Parks.

" Well Nojiko, looks like my captain did it, as of today no more Arlong fishman pirate to terrorize this island " I said to Nojiko, but she's busy celebrating the freedom with Genzo.

Then came the Rat marine, tries to claim the riches and fallen Arlong as himself, nut now awaken Zoro is pissed at how his nap time interrupted and easily give all of Rat's crew a beat down he deserve. Nami then start to threating Rat to return all of her treasure and take Arlong to jail, if not he's gonna get what he really deserve for colluding with Arlong all this times.

The marine officer agreed an left in hurry while making threat that we will pay for what happens here. I assume his threat is about Luffy getting a bounty soon, that's not a threat more like a reward to Luffy. With Arlong and his crew taken by marine, this island officially free from Fishman Pirate, Genzo told all the villager to pass this news on all people in this island, for freedom has come.

 **a/n - for anyone that asking for a ship, right now there is no ship planned but some flirting can be expected. till next time.**


	6. Cat Burglar, Explain and Lougetown

**a/n - nothings to says here, leaves a review if you want. Enjoys.**

 **Cat Burglar, Explain and Beginning Town.**

Zoro and i got patched up by the village doctor, I don't know his name, I never ask. The island is in festive mood right now, with decade of being ruled with iron claw, all of pent up desire to have fun and celebrating life is free out in the open. First night of the party Ussop piled up a stage to sing of his greatness to all, honestly he deserved it, he managed to defeat a Fishman pirate by himself. Even I don't defeat anyone in this fight, only manage to reduce the damage of the crew.

Second day of Arlong defeat, the villager still in party moods, there is foods everywhere, Luffy is going crazy with all these food available, he just past by me with full hands of meat on bone and asking Sanji for more foods. Sanji is also in festive moods as all of village girls is joining the party, and with his level of gentleman no girl will be without a man. Zoro started to nap as soon no one bothered him, he need the naps to rest his body, I mean he got slashed by Mihawk, why even he be out here, he need to rest inside.

I spotted a girl and a boy sitting in the corner, Nojiko and the little boy from Gosa village. She's been teasing that boy and the boy is not happy at all, I without invitation sat next to Nojiko and eat the foods I've been carrying. I has been looking a place to eat, and who can argues the best place to eat is next to beautiful women.

" I hope you don't mind I've sat myself here, I need some flower to enjoys my meals. " I said to Nojiko.

She's surprised that I suddenly sat next to her, but she quickly calm make a jab at my comments " there is no flower here, only a strong orange tree. "

" Well orange is good for desert, so sitting next to orange tree while eating is also a blessing. " I said back.

" You and your words, is all girls already heard this sweet talk? " She's asked not expecting I jab at her reply.

" Well only the one that suite my fancy, and if you don't believe me ask Nami, I never sweet talk her, not that she not pretty, just outside of my fancy. " I answer truthfully. even if Nojiko is only three years older than Nami, but her slight tan skin is in strike zone.

" I'm sure you're telling the truth, but I'm sorry, my taste is more older than you. " said Nojiko.

" If you must know I'm 25, how much older do you prefer? don't tell me it is Genzo? " I said.

" Well that in a secret." she said while wink at me. I know that she only said that to softly told that she is not interested to do whatever is I'm try to do, well point is taken.

" Thank you, thanks for all of your effort in free this island. " Nojiko said with cute smile.

" Well all of that should be said to the captain, I'm only a crew following order. " I said while try to store mental image of her cute smile.

" Well if you not distracting Arlong while I'm saving your captain, maybe Arlong already killed me, so for that I thank you. " she add more.

" If you put it that way, I thank you for saving my captain then saving me from Arlong in process" I thank her back. if she does not save Luffy back then I think I maybe already be visiting my father in afterlife.

After my time with Nojiko I try to rest in the clinic, even with doctor patch I still need rest for my body to heals, as I resting I heard Nami getting new tattoo to replace her old one, but I just sleep and make no noise, so she don't charge me for unreasonable thing.

 **Few Days Later.**

Today is the day we start to sail again, all crewmembers except Nami is one the ships, we wait for Nami to join us and begin to sail away from this island. The villager is crowding the port to send us away, or send Nami away, the duo bounty hunter is staying here, they said they will resume their jobs and got stronger to meet us someday. I saw Nojiko is talking with Genzo, in few day we here I tried several times to woo Nojiko, but the guard is strong nothing is happening between us.

Nami finally came, she shouting for us to set sail, Luffy approving her order we started to low the sail to it pickup wind. I goes back at the rear of the ship when I finished lowering the sail, Nojiko catch my eyes and she give a flying kiss at my general direction, Sanji take that as his kiss and try to catch it, Nojiko then throw something at me. Nami then jumped on the ship and revealed that she already swap all of the villager wallet and says her goodbye to all of her village.

As we sail bit far from the island, the excitement cooled a little, Zoro as usual start to snoring under the shade, Sanji goes into the kitchen probably to fix some grubs, Luffy and Ussop is fooling around on the front deck, Nami is still looking at her home island probably still thinking of how this could be last one before a long time for her to came back again. I sitting at the crow nest, the thing that Nojiko throw is a paper with a note in it, I wait till I'm alone to read it.

" The one that resurrect you is me. " with a heart next to it. goddammit.

 **The Next Day**

It's morning and today is the day I resume my training, in this past two fight prove that I need more core strength for me to make more powerful armor, just relying in my devil fruit power is a fools way. I started to do core strength training In the morning, and some weight training at lunch. In down time I sneaking into crow nest to listen some music, the boredom of sailing is one thing that they never show you on the manga, but I'm sure in Grandline crazy whether there'll be lest down time for me to laze around.

Evening come and I want to train my mastery on my power, first I create a normal gauntlet, then a large gauntlet and lastly the full arms impact gauntlet. this is a second time I create an impact gauntlet, this time the energy consume is not as severe as the first one, maybe because I already know how impact gauntlet feels and work. This time I try to change the design of the gauntlet to see if the design make any different on the energy consume, a change the normal full arms impact gauntlet to a black dragon styled Impact gauntle, this design is flashy an attract attention but the function is still the same.

" What! how you do that! " Ussop seeing me changing the gauntlet for the first time make him surprise. Luffy who heard Ussop asking what is he so surprised about.

I show Luffy what I do, and he is also surprised and told me how cool the armor is. Now I think about it I never told them that I eat the devil fruit, so I asked Ussop to call all the crewmates to told them all together about my power. Zoro and Sanji is mad that I take their precious time but I felt better if all of them hears it, if somehow I fall into the oceans they know that I cannot swim anymore.

" Well you sees I need to tell you this, if somehow I fall into the oceans please help me as I cannot swim anymore. " I said to all them.

" Wait don't you know how to swim?, you saved Zoro when he fall after the duel with Mihawk. " Ussop said confuse.

" well this is why. " I said while making gauntlet at my hands changing design several times.

" Do you eat one of those devil fruit like Luffy " Zoro asked interested.

" Yeah, it the Armor Devil Fruit, give the wielder the power of making any armor he design. " I said to answer Zoro question.

" So that how you suddenly have big gauntlet when you're fighting pearls. But is your power to make armor what about that technique you use on Arlong ? " ask Sanji.

" Well I design an armor that exist in place far away, in their gauntlet they put somekind of device that can absorb force and store it, the I can release it again to whatever I want to. " I answer Sanji.

Sanji then jump try to kick me but I block with my impact gauntlet and showing him that his kicking force is completely absorb as I don't event move a step back blocking his kick, then I show them what happen I release the impact at a barrel, the barrel exploded like it being smashed by a large hammer.

" See, this is power of impact glove. " I said while bowing to the audience.

" Wow!, can you give me the gauntlet ! " Luffy said with his sparkling eye.

" If I had that gauntlet, my fighting power will increase much high, can you create one for me? " said Ussop who sees the use of this gauntlet.

" Unfortunately I cannot give it to someone else, as soon as this armor get off me they disappear like a smoke. " I showed the what happen when I take of this gauntlet, the gauntlet when off like a smoke bomb and disappear.

""What? that's lame, boo.."" both Ussop and Luffy disappointed at my answer and lost interest in my abilities.

I told them what I wanted to and send them away, they quickly resume what they're doing before. Now I already make clear that I cannot swim anymore, make me reliefs if I unexpectedly fall into the water knowing probably someone will save me. I also resume my training on mastering my power until night.

Next day

This world seems to working with different law of physics, I only started training for three day and all of my body already felt stronger. There is no muscle pain that I always get when your overworking yourself, more stronger the exercise more strength will be added to your body, no wonder Zoro doing all those crazy lifting. This morning as always I do my routine with high intensity, the high intensity help with my stamina and recovery, just as I finish my last set I surprised by the crew shocked yell.

Luffy is officially a pirate with bounty, the wanted poster seems to fall down from newspaper that Nami buy just now. Starting bounty of 30 million for East Blue is high considering Arlong from Grandline only had a bounty of 20 million. Luffy is elated at his newfound infamy while Ussop riding his fame because of back of his head in Luffy bounty picture, Nami is upset at fact we had a bounty before reaching Grandline and urges us to supply and directly sail to Grandline.

We finally come to port on Lougetown , place where Gold Roger born and died supposedly. Lougetown is a big busy town, people go here and there doing something, remind me of a modern city. We split up doing what we want, Luffy is set on seeing the execution platform so I follow him, maybe I can spot anyone that I recognized there. Certain chicken head supposed to be there to bare witness Luffy's heaven decree, and since the head of revolutionary is here maybe his chief of staff also here too.

Luffy comes to stop when we arrived on the central plaza where the execution platform is, he seems to wondering about something in deep thought, I don't want to bother him so I browse the shop near the plaza. There is many shop available on this plaza but the one that catch my attention is a shop selling a Snail phone, thinking it might be useful to have some form of communication when we separated I want to buy a couple of them, but with my meager wealth I can buy one adult snail and two baby snail.

Luffy somehow found himself on the top of the execution platform, then commotion start to happen as one beautiful lady assault a police officer, Alvida is looking quite good losing all that weight, if she's not annoying about her beauty i will probably rank higher in my list. I just watched what happens as I know nothing will harmed Luffy, then I spotted a certain green haired chicken whose just enjoying the chaos that is happening , I walked closer to him and started a conversation with him.

" Crazy afternoon right ? " I said while standing next to him.

" Who are you huh, these people making noises on my turf is asking for a beatdown " said the green haired local mafia.

" Well I'm one of crewmates of that strawhat guy. name is Hikaru." I said.

" Oi!, so you're one of them huh!, if they don't stop make noises the white smoke will come and disturb my business, go tell them to stop or I personally stop them huh. " warned the local mafia.

As I chatting with this local mafia, Luffy is now pinned by one of Buggy's men. I saw Zoro ant the others in the distance shocking at Luffy predictamen , Buggy now make himself known by flashily announce Luffy's flashy execution for the crime of angering Buggy the clown. Zoro and Sanji started to try saving Luffy while Nami and Ussop going toward the port, as this happens Luffy announce himself as the one who will become the next pirate king. Next to me the local mafia is amazed at Luffy boldness to claiming to be pirate king at Gold Rogers execution platform, with Luffy trapped and his demise is set is hard to see his future of became the next pirate king but Luffy smile of accepting death is sight to see.

Then as heaven decree, lighting hit the execution platform as Buggy swing down his blade, Luffy is now free from harm and execution. Rain started to fall I bid farewells to the green haired chicken mafia, I gave him my newly snail number and started to run toward the port, while running toward the crowd I saw a top hat gentleman that I for sure thought will not be here as seeing Luffy's near death experience surely trigger his memory. I don't have any time to spare, so I just slip my number on his pocket hoping he will contact me someday.


	7. Town of the end, Entrance and Whale

**a/n - there is nothing to says really... so enjoys the chapter, if you have anything to says just leave a review and i will tried to reply.**

 **Town of the end, Entrance and Whale.**

The rain started to fall down as I ran after Luffy and the other. I passed Zoro who still fighting a woman marine Tashigi, I gave Zoro a nod and keep running toward the port. I manage to catch up with Luffy because he is now under a Marine captain Smoker, I don't know if I can do any damage to a logia, but it never hurt to try, well maybe little hurt.

I run straight toward Smoker and ready my gauntlet, as I'm nearing him i go for his jaws and tries to launch the impact dial but his face only dissipated like smoke. He start glaring me as his face appear back.

" One of his crew I presume. " Said smoker while still holding Luffy.

" Yeah, If you would kindly release him I would be delighted. " I said while pointing at Luffy.

" No, can do. " Smoker said as I received his smoking punch and landed to the wall.

Then someone appear behind Smoker, cloaked mysterious figure if everything I know is right the one and only Luffy's father, the leader of Revolutionary Army Monkey D Dragon. But before anything could happens, a very convenience gust of wind pushed us away from Dragon and Smoker. Zoro come and joined all of us running toward the port.

Luckily we doesn't encounter any obstacle and reach Merry in time, as we aboard Nami started to bossing us around in order to sail safely out in this storm, after a few minute we manage to sail far enough from Lougetown and can safely take a rest in this storm. Nami skill is showing with her navigating in this storm, I mean you cant even see straight in this ferocious sea, make me glad that we have her on the crew.

Nami point us to the light that come from the lighthouse, she said that is the guiding light to the entrance of Grandline, she asked us if we want to go in right now. Sanji pulled out a barrel of alcoholic drink to calls for celebration of us entering Grandline, Ussop seems scared that we will try to enter in this storm but Sanji just ignore him and make his toast.

" To find the All Blue! " Sanji declared while putting his leg on the barrel

" To become the Pirate King! " Luffy doing the same.

" To be the Greatest Swordsman! " Zoro followed.

" To draw a Map of the World! " Nami joined.

" To.. to become a brave Warrior of the seas! " stutter Ussop.

" To Thrills and Adventures! " I last to toast.

"""""" Off to Grandline we go! """""" and we finished the toast by breaking the top of the barrels.

We take a rest from the rain in Merry lounge, inside Merry give you warm cozy feeling compare to stormy weather outside. Nami come in from checking the route outside and explain to us that the entrance of Grandline seems to be a mountain, there is small waterways that will pulling our ship from down to up of the mountain and one wrong move we'll be pulled to Redline cliff and smashed to pieces.

Zoro ask if we really need to go in trough the entrance, why don't we just sailed along the mountain. Luffy rejecting Zoro ideas saying it's much cooler to go in using real entrance, but Nami said the real reason is the Calm Belt that between Grandline and other Blues seas, just before Nami could explain more Ussop called for our attention saying the storm already stopped.

" Looks like we entered the infamous Calm Belt. " I said to Nami.

" What are lazing around here then!, go row us away from here! you guys to! " Nami who realized the situation snap at me who still chilling in the lounge and order me and other crewmember to row the ship out of Calm Belt.

Zoro demand the reason why we should go out our ways to get back to the storm when the weather is nice here, before Nami could finished her explaination our ship is lift up from the seas out in air. Sea kings, a huge, giant, titan fish like creature that's nesting in Calm belt, we now is on one of their head.

We tries to be as quiet as possible to wait until the Sea King submerges back into the seas and we paddle us out as quickly as we can, but as Goda will the Sea King sneezed and flung us back into the storm. Then we see it, the huge red wall that towering to the sky, the Red Line is unimaginely huge. We immediately dragged into the current that will take us to the top of Red Line, we're steering of course and will hill the cliff, our rudder broke in effort to correct the course, we're gonna crash.

Luffy jump of the ship and inflated himself into a balloon and cushion the ship from the gate, with him acting as a cushion we safely bounce toward the correct course and smoothly ride the current up to the top of Red Line and officially entering Grand Line.

We sailing down from the top of Red Line when I noticed the bellowing sound of a whale, meaning we're nearing bottom of Red Line. Few second later Sanji who is sitting on top of the mast telling that there is a mountain up front of our path, Nami who not convince of Sanji denies any mountain on her map that she stole from Buggy.

When we finally sailed beyond the cloud the true identity of the mountain revealed, the huge whale is blocking the exit and we will definitely crash our ship. Zoro tries to steer the ship into a little space that gaping open but the fact that the rudder is broken if rendered his idea useless, as everyone except me panicking the front cannon goes off the momentum of the shot bring us a stop, but Merry figure head is not so lucky as it hit the whale and broke off from the front of our ship.

Luffy is angry that now his special sit is broken, punch the whale right in the eye as zoro and the other tries to row the ship out of the whale way. Luffy punch serve the purpose of making the whale angry and he try to swallowed us all, but somehow Luffy manage to get thrown of the ship and get left behind, I know Luffy will be okay so I'm not worried.

After all of confusion, the seas is calm, there is no wind and there is an island with house in front of us. Giant squid jump out of water scaring us, but before we could do anything a harpoon shot out from the house and piercing the squid claiming it's victim. From inside of the house an old man with a flower head came out and start pulling his catch, he is staring dagger at us then nonchalantly sitting at his chair reading newspaper.

" Say something! " shout Sanji tick off at whole situation. The old man still staring without a word.

" I.. if it's a fight you want, then you got one!, we have cannon on our side! " said Ussop tries to intimidate his opponent.

" Don't, or someone might end up dead.. " said the old man with his daggery eyes.

" Ouh.. and just who would that be? " asked Sanji feeling the tense.

" Me " said the old man.

" it's You! " shout Sanji not expecting that answer.

" Now, now, don't get so worked up. Hey old man, would you mind telling us just who you are and where exactly is this place. " ask Zoro tries to be civilized.

" … It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking others question, you know? " said the old man still with his dagger stare.

" Oh right.. sorry about that. I'm…. " as Zoro about to introduce himself, the flower old man interrupt.

" …My name is Crocus, the lighthouse keeper of Twin Capes. I'm 71 years old, a Gemini and type AB blood " Crocus proceed to introduce himself.

" it's fine if I kill him right!? " Zoro lost his temper after being ignored.

" Hahahaha… calm down Zoro he's probably joking. " I said to calm Zoro, I really love this bits with Crocus.

" Hump.. it's good that someone appreciate a good jokes. " said Crocus to me.

Crocus then told us where we really are and how to get out of here, but before we could do anything the whale whose stomach we're in started his routine of head bashing at Red Line. Crocus jumped into the stomach acid and swim across to the gate, probably to sedate Laboon so he can calm himself. We also tries to get closer to the gate and get out of this stomach, but as we come closer to the gate, Luffy and two other persons bursting out from smaller door at the gate and fall down to the stomach acid.

We saved all of them from the stomach acid, as soon as the two persons recovered they started to shot their bazooka and tries to kill the whale, but their shot is stopped by Crocus with his own body, luffy then proceed to knocked them out. We tied the both so they cannot make more trouble after that Crocus invite us to land on his little island and he started to tell us on the story of a promised between a musical pirate and a baby island whale named Laboon.

Crocus offer to take our ship out of Laboon and revealed that he is in fact a doctor, the reason he live in this whale is to treat Laboon because with his size treating Laboon from outside will do nothing. Luffy extending his invitation after hearing Crocus is a doctor, but Crocus reject his offer without a second thought. We finally outside of the whale, the fresh air washed the fishy smell that we come to accustomed to, we throw the two persons duo to the seas as Crocus instruct us to do and land on the Twin Capes Light house, as we landing I saw Luffy picking up a Log pose from the floor and he give it to me after I asked.

The crew started to discuss about Laboon and the pirate promise, Sanji said they're long dead by now but Ussop said they might be comeback someday. Crocus hearing Ussop statement revealed the horrible truth that he discover, the pirate already leaves trough the Calm Belt and leaves Laboon here alone forgetting their promised to him. Laboon started to bellowing and bashing his head against the Red Line after Crocus told him the truth about those pirate, he said Laboon probably try to call and smash Red Line to get to the other side.

As we distracted by Crocus story I saw Luffy walked away toward Merry, before I can stop him, he already tore Merry's mast and start to climbed on top of Laboon then proceed to stab Laboon with Merry's mast. Luffy started a fight with Laboon , Laboon slam his head on the capes but Luffy is unhurt and counter Laboon with a punch, Laboon who got hit in the eye slam Luffy with his head sending Luffy flying to the light house.

Luffy then proceed to proclaim a tie, he puts this fight on hold to held a rematch after we sailed all of Grand Line. To commemorate this promised he draw our Strawhats logo version Luffy on Laboon head and told Laboon not to bash his head and make the mark disappear. While Luffy drawing his mark on Laboon I helped Ussop attached Merry's mast back to the original position, he grumbling saying he isn't a shipwright and cannot make any decent fix, i cannot say anything to him thinking what is stored for Merry on this journey.

Nami scream brought us to her attention, she if baffled at the broken compass and don't know what to do. Crocus explain that the compass is not broken the seas itself gave multiple poles that rendered normal compass useless, and to navigate on Grand Line we need a special compass called Log pose.

" you means this one? " I said while show the log pose Luffy pick up.

" Why the heck u have one! " said Nami surprised at the log pose in my possession.

" Ouh that! that I pick up when the two weirdo left it on our ship " said Luffy while stuffing his face with food that Sanji prepared.

Crocus then explain on how Log pose works and all of the route available will probably lead into the last island on Grand Line, Raftel. Nami is elated at the new Log pose and does not expected on Sanji kicking Luffy for finishing the food thus breaking the Log pose on her hand, she then proceed to kicked both of them to the seas in anger, luckily Crocus said he will gave his spare for us to use.


	8. Ferocious Seas, Cactus and Bounty Hunter

**a/n - enjoys... what? i got nothing to says really.**

 **Ferocious Seas, Cactus and Bounty hunters.**

Sanji come back from the oceans with one of weirdos in hand, the duo requesting a lift home to Whiskey Peak as they lost their Log pose and swear to return this favour. Luffy gives his okay and as the captain of this ship we just have to followed along, Crocus warned us about picking a route as that can only be done here, but Luffy said if this one is bad then next time he will take another route. Crocus just smile and sees us off, Luffy probably remind him of his previous captain and make him smiled like that.

We left Twin Capes and start our journey to Whiskey Peak, the first hour of sailing everything is normal, then suddenly it's starts snowing, Nami shocked at how crazy Grand Line weather is but this only the tip of what about to happen. Ussop and Luffy start to play with snow, both of them showing their artistic skill by building a snow man, Sanji is shoveling the snow trying to impress Nami who now coop up inside of Merry, Zoro is soundly sleeping and probably will be until we arrived at Whiskey peak.

I myself trying to do some training with my power with all this snow, and some of my idea is working like I intended, but everytime I try something new the strain that it brought to my body is really huge, luckly the more I use it the less pain I fell. For this snow situation I created the gauntlet with a heat dial, I call it flame gauntlet, the gauntlet can warm and melt the snow easily, and if I want to I can set someone on fire while punching them.

Nami is screaming for us to turn the ship, it seems she realized that Grand Line is more than just crazy weather. Suddenly all hell break loose, the wind is changing, the snow season has change to spring season and the wave is getting bigger. Ussop trying to woke Zoro up for more hand but he is dead, sleeping like a log. I called on the iceberg that suddenly show up, but the fog is making it hard to navigate, using the flame gauntlet I manage to rise the temperature and clear the fog and with clear view we manage avoid the iceberg.

This continue for hours, strong wind, storm, huge waves and so on. I realized Merry is really taking a beating on this seas, with her being built on East Blues and probably not a Grand Line veteran, Merry is really strong and manage to hold on this ferocious seas, I don't know I can, but I will try to stop Merry demise.

All of us sprawled on the deck, the exhaustion of running around to keep us afloat really hit us hard. Zoro who just woke up criticize us on being lazy and that earn him the wrath of our navigator, and while Zoro getting his three bump we finally arrived on Whiskey Peak. Gigantic cactus that towering over island is the symbol of Whiskey Peak, the duo immediately says their farewells and jump into the oceans.

Luffy want to land as soon as possible, he is excited on his first island on Grand Line, while Ussop is having a can't go to land illness. Nearing the island we heard and saw people celebrating and welcoming us pirate on their island, how suspicious. Arrived at port we greeted by Mayor of Whiskey Peak, Inggram not, I mean Igarappoi, he told us that this is the first Island on Grand Line, their known for liquor and music making it the perfect pirate stop.

The town of music and liquor is not failing its name, the whole town if having a party and drinking to welcome us. The party ongoing till night, Ussop who now drunk is telling his brave adventures that yet to come, Zoro and Nami is engaging in drinking game and manage to defeating more than 20 peoples combine, Luffy is endulging in all he can eat foods, his belly is significantly bigger than before, Sanji is flirting with all of the young girls like in somekind of questionable store.

I trying not to stand out and quietly enjoying the food and beers, there is some girl that catch my eyes but knowing they all with Barouqe Works make me not interested to extend my company to them. Igarappoi approach me asking if anything is not to my liking.

" ma,maa.. is everything okay? why are you not enjoying the party.. " asked Igarappoi.

" Nothing, just a little tired. You know we just entered Grand Line and the weather here is carzy. " I answer him casualy.

" Well, ma.. maa… everyone from Blues says that, but I who live here all my life never noticed that. " said Igarappoi.

" Well I heard there is a country of desert in Grand Line.. what its name… Alabama? love to visit it some time. " I said tried to probe Igaram, I mean Igarappoi.

" MA.. maa… you meant Alabasta? ma.. why would you go there? " there a shook on his voice.

" Well.. I heard there is a rebellion happening, so I planned to sell my service to exterminated the rebel to the king or the princesses, I heard she's cute. " I said while smirkin.

" ma.. maa… why are a pirate want to help a country? " Igarappoi asked confused.

" Well if the king owe me, maybe I can ask her daughter for payment!, hahaha! " I said that to Igarappoi making his face red.

" Ma.. Maa…. why you filt…. ma.. well that is your way of living.. enjoys your drink. " Igarappoi is angry at me, he did well not to hit me now so he doesn't blow his cover.

" mkay. " I said to him.

I felt drowsiness hit me, Igarappoi must be drugging me while we talking. I wake up a moment later, my high tolerance of sleeping drug that my previous job make me have come in handy here, my body still sluggish but it'll wear off in few minutes. They're being noisy outside, must be Zoro trying his new sword, as I waiting in the corner some of bounty hunter came inside try to jump on Zoro, seeing me in the corner they try to take me as hostage but I hit them with impact sending them sleep. Now my body is in top condition, I go out and find Luffy.

Luffy is sleeping soundly with his bulging stomach under the table, I tried to wake him up but his food coma is real deal. I saw Ussop and Sanji still sleeping, before I could go and try to wake them up, someone came in,the blue haired lady Ms. Wednesday. Seeing I'm up and sober, she tries to hypnotized me with her weirdly indecent dancing.

" you know, a princess shouldn't do that, it's improper " I said bluntly.

" Wha! why you're not hypnotized! and I'm not a princess " she said panicking.

" how about you, continue your business outside and do not bother us here, we're little tired. " I said while shooing her outside.

Ms. Wednesday react strongly at my provocation and slashing me with her peacock slasher, I catch the string and pull her closed to me and punch her in the gut and put her to sleep. The Duck that came with Ms. Wednesday is panicking that I caught her master and tries to attack me, I hold him down and tell him to send her to Igaram.

I woke Sanji and Ussop and told them all that happens, both of them seems to doubt me but I don't have time to convince him, so I told them to look after Luffy and don't let him wander around. I go outside and climb to the roof, I spotted Zoro who now chilling and drinking at a roof now his fight is over, as I came close to him, I saw that he is watching the confrontation between Igaram and Mr. 5.

Mr. 5 revealed that Igaram is a spy and he is send here to punish him, Igaram immediately open fire and tell Ms. Wednesday to run. Lemon dress lady named Ms. Valentine falling from the sky and kicked Wednesday head, Igaram also being hit by some kine of bomb and looked toasted. Mr. 5 then revealed that Ms. Wednesday also a spy and she is infact Nefetari Vivi the princess of Alabasta, Mr. 6 who is Vivi partner offer his help to stall the time while Vivi run, his camaraderie is really commendable but came short as he oneshotted by Mr. 5, the duo then goes to chase Vivi and left us here with burnt Igaram, I go down and sit next to Igaram.

" Well, how do you do Mr. royal guard. " I said to the man laying beside me.

" You!, ma.. maa.. help protect the princes!, if you successfully send her back to Alabasta I swear you shall be greatly rewarded. " Igaram said begging me.

" Greatly reward you says? how about a billion beli! " said Nami that appear out of nowhere.

" I can't promised you such amount myself!, if you save the princess you can directly negotiated with her.. " said Igaram to Nami.


	9. Explosion, Sunday and Garden

**a/n - not much happening just to foward the plot if any, hahahaha. if some of you cannot brain what i'm writing i am sorry for i suck at english grammar. Leave a review if you must.**

 **Explosion, Sunday and Garden.**

Nami who cannot refuse such sound argument and losing an opportunity to earn cash told Zoro to save the princess, with his debt looming over his head Zoro has no choice but to following her order. Nami now asking Igaram about Barouqe Work and what Alabasta has to do with them, Igaram then explain that Barouqe Work is a criminal organization that plan to take over Alabasta for their own utopia.

Without having to fight Luffy, Zoro finished his task immediately and brought Vivi back to us. Nami began her negotiation for one billion beli, but Vivi refuse saying she'll never afford that kind of money as her country on verge of rebellion. I asked Vivi who is the boss of Barouqe Work, but she refuse saying that if we know who is the boss is, one of the seven warlord Sir Crocodile will kill us, with that she manage to tell us anyways.

a bird and otter just heard our conversation, they now proceed to fly away presumably to report on this event. Nami who is angry tries to leave the crew but the otter came back and drew a potret of our face and fly again with the bird. Igaram appear in Vivi disguise and tell us that he will be a diversion, we will sailed follow the log pose while he'll be directly sail to Alabasta following an eternal pose. We watch as Igaram sail away from Whiskey Peak when suddenly his boat explode and catch a flame.

" He was a fine man. " I said while walking toward the our ship, Vivi seems shocked at what transpire but Nami is there to comfort her.

" Sanji, Ussop you hear me! " I said to my baby snail, I gave Sanji the other snail.

" Loud and clear, Luffy awake too " said Sanji.

" We'll meet at the ship " Luffy voiced I heard from the snail.

" heh!, that neats… when you get that? " Zoro said after seeing me talked to Sanji.

" At Lougetown, and I connect it all the time while we were talking so the others now what is happening. " I said to Zoro.

When we arrived at the ship Luffy already there and he has that serious look on his face, he is not happy that we left him out on this decision but he allowing it saying it's the right thing to do. Vivi is searching for Carue before boarding the ship saying she'll never leave Carue alone here, but the duck is already aboard making her worries pointless. We began to sailed along the river to go out on the ocean, Luffy ask Vivi that how many guys that will come to pursue us, Vivi not sure but with large member reaching two thousand people Barouqe Work could send as many they want.

We almost reaching to the exit of the river when we were blessed by an eye candy that intruding on our ship, Miss All-Sunday. She suddenly appear sitting on the railing of Merry, Vivi revealed that she is in fact the Mr. Zero partners and the persons that she tailed to uncovered the true mastermind behind Barouqe Work. Sanji and Ussop who was at the back of the ship appear and point their weapons at Miss All-Sunday after recognized her as enemy, but both of them easily thrown down from the upper deck without her moving a thing.

She then with her mysterious power take Luffy hats and that is a no-no to Luffy, she told us because of our action of helping the princess we is now targeted by Barouqe Work. She also told us about our next destination and how unfortunate we are, our log pose is set to Little Garden an island where no one came out alive. Luffy don't give a damn about that and demanded his hats back, All-Sunday complies and give and extra eternal pose to an island near Alabasta, Luffy immediately smashing the pose and rebuke her saying it's not her place to decide the path of our journey.

Miss All-Sunday is leaving saying that we shall meet again, Luffy reject her goodbye and chase her from our ship, All-Sunday leave and sit on her giant Turtle named Brunch. Seeing the lovely tanned girl leave make me sad, I want to said something to her but the situation is to tense to playing around, but I will certainly tease her.

" Well, until we'll meet again Nico Robin. " I said while Miss All-Sunday riding Brunch away.

Miss All-Sunday who probably heard what I say seems shaken for a bit, but she remains calm and take a look at me, her face look like she want to ask how that I know who she is, but I just smile and wave. Ussop asked why I'm waving at the enemy, I said nothing is wrong in appreciating beautiful lady even if she is the enemy, Sanji who heard what I'm saying agree and says such beautiful lady cannot be evil then start his love mode on Nami and Vivi.

 **4 Days Later**

it's take us four days of sailing to reach Little Garden. the seas is less violent than our first sail on Grandline, but the seas is still dangerous as we just barely escape giant dolphin leaping and chasing us, giant dolphin chasing us is the most adorably scary thing that has happen to me. We soon entered the island river and see what Little Garden is like, this island full of flora and fauna, the huge jungle on the riverside and huge lizard bird that flying in the air. There is volcano eruption happens in the distance and giant tiger fall on his own blood, Ussop already relapse his I can't land on this island disease but Luffy is excited to have an adventure and ask Sanji for a pirate lunchbox, Vivi also want to follow Luffy saying to take her mind off thing and just enjoys this island.

With lunchbox in hand Luffy and Vivi left and explore the jungle, Zoro who now has nothing to do says he want to take a walk and Sanji asked him to catch some animals for supply, that somehow became a competition between the two as Zoro remark on Sanji capabilities to catch anything. With both of them gone only me, Ussop and Nami left on the ship, Ussop immediately cowering and ask me to protect them if anything happens, while Nami is rummaging something in her rooms saying she remember something about this island.

" Ussop, if you want to be a brave warrior of the seas how can you cowering here? " I said to Ussop that acting nervous.

" well, to become brave we must know our fears, so I'm now learning my fears! " said Ussop.

" wha… that is true, but now you know shouldn't you conquer that fear? " I said.

" i.. I'm just here to keep Nami company, yes. " Ussop said while whistling.

" You're doing great. " I said while smiling at Ussop antics, not that I looked down on him, his snipe capabilities is top notch, if he using a rifle he probably one of the deadliest person I know. I just hope he fix his so called disease fast.

Nami came out of her room screaming about something but she is interrupted by the sudden appearing of giant Viking that asking for some rum, even I shook a little seeing giant in front of my eyes, his size defies what logic I know, seeing giant animal is kinda make sense but a giant human make all the logic that my previous world hold burn to ashes. The giant ask again for rum but suddenly he screaming in pain, from what I can see it appear a T-Rex take a bite at the giant butt, the giant swing his axe and with one powerful stroke the T-Rex loses his head. Nami and Ussop is frighten to their core and faked being faint, but I just stand there not joining them.

" Gababababa!, my name is Brogi! I'm a proud warrior of Elbaf! " said the giant.

" Well, hello there! I'm Hikaru, this two is Nami and Ussop, we're just a pirate that passing by." I introduce myself to Brogy,

" Hikaru!why you dragged us with you! " said Ussop that stop playing dead.

" Yeah! I'm too pretty to die! " said Nami while hitting my shoulder.

" Gabababa!, you guys a pirate? I'm also a pirate but that a long time ago. how about it? if you guys have a rum we can eat it with this dinosaur meat, they're delicious you know! " said Brogy still waiting for the rum.

" Sure!, we can spare you some rum, right Nami? " I ask Nami for conformation.

" Why you asking me! It's your idea! " rebuke Nami.

" Well let's go to my camp, I cook this meat for you. Gabababa! " Said the giant Brogy.

I brought out 4 barrel of our rum and gave them to Brogy, the giant pickup the four barrel with ease and show us the way to the camp, Ussop and Nami don't want to came at first but I reminded them that in island full of dinosaur being with a giant is probably the safest place to be at and both of them agree instantly.

 **ps - somehow my words count per chapter is getting lower...**


	10. The Giant, Duels and Wax

**a/n - enjoys the story, i dont have anything else to say.**

 **The Giant, Duels and Wax.**

The smell of sizzling meat in the air, Brogy the giants start grilling the dino meat with open fire, I don't know if the meat is palatable without any seasoning. We have a small chat while waiting for the meat to cook, Brogy told us about how long it will take for our log pose to set after Nami asking him and the answer for that is one whole year, the probability of us surviving in this island is slim according to him, the dinosaur and disease making it hard for normal human to survive this island, just looking at the human bones scattered around Brogy camp makes you doubt that any humans even manage to sail out from this island. Even so the meat is unexpectedly delicious, just what is the secret of this cooking, I don't see Brogy put any seasoning on the meat.

Brogy tell us on the story of Elbaf, the village of giant. He's here following village tradition to settle an argument with a fellow giant, they cannot goes back to until one of them victorious and win the bless of giant god Elbaf, the winner will get the eternal pose to Elbaf and allowed to come home. Brogy brag on how strong they are that they fight more than seventy thousand fight in span of hundred years but still no winner, even the reasons their of their argument is already forgotten.

Sound of erupted volcano interrupted us, Brogy excusing himself while bringing his axe to the middle of the island, he said they both agree upon the volcano eruptions is their signal for begin of the duels no matter what. We finally see the other giant Dorry, the is more muscular than the rounded Brogy but their strength is equally match as the clash of their weapon generate tremble that even we far away can feels. The duel goes on for several minutes and finally both of them knock each other out with their shield as their weapon get knock off from their hands.

Brogy come back and ask for more rum for Dorry, I oblige and go to get more rum from the ship. When I arrived at the ship I case every inch of the ship searching for sign of anyone that might have been come and tempered with our supply, but the ship is clear and there is no sign of tempering on the barrel. Ussop is admiring the Giants when I arrived at the camp, I passed the rum to Brogy so he can gives it to Dorry, I'm a little worried that the barrel will explodes but, I already searched and exam the barrel there should be no problems.

After Brogy came back from passing the rum to Dorry, Ussop began to declared that he swore to become the warrior like the giants and live proud and honorably, Dorry said that for giant of Elbalf there is no more precious than their pride, if Ussop want to became like them, he is to make sure to die without tarnishing one's pride by having an honorable death.

As Ussop and Brogy having a moment together I distracted by the small sound of explosions, it seems the rum is tempered somehow even after I make sure there is no problem with the barrel, did Mr. five use his ability when Brogy carried the rum away. I'm sure Luffy and Dorry already started to brawling over the exploding rums, Mr. Three plans to catch Dorry and Brogy by sabotage the fight really tick me off, even if I does not show it but I respect a mans fight.

The volcanoes explodes, the signal for battle already fired. Brogy ready to resume his fight, Ussop gives Brogy some encouragement that he doesn't need, I want to stop Brogy from fighting but I know that for them the pride is much more important than a pity for enemy.

Nami showing her unhappiness as soon as Brogy is out from our sight, she upset that it take one year for log pose to set, she purpose that we goes back to the ship and wait for others to discusses what should we do.

" I must announce that I utterly useless in fending off dinosaur and giant monster a like if you want to go back to the ship! " said Ussop on Nami suggestion.

" How brave this warrior is. " I said on his remark.

" Shut up! I'm just started! give me a break! " said Ussop.

" Well Hikaru can protect us right? " Nami said in his sweet voice.

" well I can… but I will not, I'm gonna go the other side and find Luffy, I think he with the other giants. You can come if you want, its much safer that way. " I said to Nami.

" well that works too " said Nami.

" you better protect us Hikaru… " Ussop whimpering in small voice.

we move through the jungle, for us to reach Dorry campsite only jungle is the fastest way. This place is more humid than what I used to but I still can manage trekking through the jungle, as we trekking Ussop and Nami suddenly screaming and sprinting full speed ahead, when I saw what he is running from I also take my flight as there is full speed rampaging trinoceros chasing behind us and I doubt my small gauntlet can stop that. Before I know it both Ussop and Nami already gone from my peripheral vision and I don't know where they are, after make sure there is no dinosaur following me, I started to search way out of this jungle.

Suddenly I heard Nami voice scream, I rushed toward the voice and saw Nami resting below the tree and as I nearing her, Nami suddenly turn into white gooey thing and engulfing me knocking me out, shit I forget about this trap.

The ground hit me hard when I woke up, Nami, Zoro and Vivi is here with Barouqe crews, Brogy is encased with wax and beside him is what I can call giant towering wax cake?. Mr. Three put us on the platform of what him call Candle service set, this contraption is supposedly cover ourselves inside out with wax and make us a perfect wax doll.

" No never! why should we become your artistic creation!, Brogy! don't just lay there ! you're gonna be wax doll too! " Nami said in hope Brogy save her with his giant strength.

" Hahahah he is in shock knowing that his duel has been sabotage by me and he win and killed his friend because of me! " said Mr. Three proud of his careful planning.

" I knew that Dorry hide something from… " said Brogy with slight growl in his voice.

" if you knew, why does you not show compassion in your attacks! hahaha… how violent! " said Three.

" as if a dishonorable runt can understand!, what would you know! you dare suggest that I dishonor a warrior who fight while hiding his pain he bears! HOW COULD ONE SHOW PITY TO A WARRIOR WHO GOES SUCH LENGTH TO FIGHT! " shout Brogy full of rage.

" Now that I know the cause of his pain, I shall settle the debt by my own hand! that is how I show respect for my dear friend Dorry! " said Brogy while freeing himself from the wax that encasing him.

But before Brogy could break free, Mr. Five shot his exploding booger and knock Brogy out, Mr. Three not wasting the moment impale all four of Brogy limbs with wax sword that he created with his power. Mr. Then proceeds to speed up the candle service and our body began turning to wax at faster rate, Nami started to panic and making Mr. Three happy.

" Fuhahaha! yes! suffer! the expression of pain and anguish is the art I seek! " said Mr. Three.

" Art!?, what kind of sicko you is that like to collect aguish wax doll! , Zoro! Hikaru! do something! " said Nami in desperate tone.

Zoro who until now has been quiet finally decide to speak. " can you still move giants? tearing off your arm and legs will be lot useful than being dead. once I cut of my feet would you like to help me crush these bastard? "

" that one painful way to do it " I said while equipping my gauntlet with my abilities.

Both Nami and Vivi freaking out on the idea of Zoro cutting his leg just to get free, but Zoro said there is no reason to stay here, if he gonna die either way its better die fighting to the last moment.

" gabababa! what a bold little one! even I was on verge of losing my will to fight.. I'll gladly follow along with that spirit of yours! " agree Brogy with Zoro plan.

" You're joking right! how do you expect to fight without your leg!? " ask Nami.

" Who knows, but I plan on win! " said Zoro determined.

" I'll fight too! " said Vivi.

" Vivi! " surprised Nami.

" Then let do this! " shout Brogy while trying pulling his arm from impalement.

The Barouqe officer is shocked at Zoro and Brogy determination and ready to attacks at the moment we free, but before Zoro manage to cut his legs, I stopped him and told him to wait.

" Just wait few more seconds, the cavalry has arrived " as soon as I said that, Luffy, Ussop and Carue rushed out from the jungle and crashing in front of Brogy.

Luffy is ready to kick whoever responsible in defiling the giant's duel, Nami is more concern in not turning in wax statue and ask for Luffy to destroyed the pillar behind us.

 **ps - recently i bought a new3ds (yes i just now got the 3ds) so the game backlog is huge, but i will try to balance the time to write.**


	11. Colours Trap, Untested and Gold Fish

**a/n - heyyya... sorry for the absence got in holiday mood and forgot to update, enjoys the story.**

 **Colours Trap, Untested and Gold Fish.**

Zoro take a pose saying that if he going to harden and become wax statue, he'll rather be in his chosen pose, I also followed Zoro steps and do the kamehame position, Nami is questioning if both Zoro and I got something lose in head.

Luffy is ready to kick Three ass while Ussop already proceed to hide and provide cover fire for Luffy, but before Luffy coud act, Mr. Three use his ability to create a wax shackle on Luffy's leg. Luffy with shackle on his leg swiftly avoid Mr. Three next attack and jump toward wax sword that impaling Brogy hand, Luffy then use his momentum and sledging his wax shackled leg and destroyed the pillar of wax behind us. With the pillar destroyed the top of service candle that spraying wax mist fall down closer to us and thus accelerate the hardening process, Luffy started to panic when he realized we turning into wax dolls and tries to bazooka the spinning wax pumpkin but his attack is blocked by wax wall that Mr. Three make.

Mr. Three then make another shackle to bind Luffy, but Luffy manage to get only one of his hand shackled. Using the shackle as added power Luffy punch the wax shackled hand and manage to hit Mr. Three that hiding behind his candle wall and send him flying.

With Mr. Three out of the way, Nami asked Luffy to destroyed the candle set that trapping us " Luffy! hurry up and destroy this candle set! "

" I don't want to do it. " refuse luffy.

" what? this is not the time for your idiotic antics! " said Zoro after hearing Luffy refusal .

" Meh… I just not in the mood to save you. " said Luffy with his face stiff.

" Well would you looked at that, the captain lost his mind. " I said in playing tone. " did the kid in colorfull shirt did something with her paint brush? "

" Ms. Golden week, if I'm not wrong your specialty is hypnosis with paint right? " said Vivi.

" Betrayal Blacks, you will betray everyone no matter how important they are. " said Ms. Golden Week.

" an simple minded like Luffy is easy to fall in hypnosis! " said Zoro realizing what just happen to Luffy.

" Luffy!, don't step out from the place your standing please " I said to Luffy knowing the effect of paint.

That proves worked as Luffy step out from the black painted symbol doing the opposite of what I'm ask him to do, but that don't last long as Ms. Golden Week marked Luffy with another color and he started to laughing uncontrollably. Ussop and Carue who is being chased by Mr. Five and Ms. Valentine run passed Luffy and smudge the painted symbol behind Luffy shirt and snap him out of his hypnosis.

Luffy got his chance to bazooka the candle set, but his target is way off as Ms. Golden Week paint a red symbol of target, and every time Luffy tries to attack he always aiming for the red symbol. Using the distracted Luffy, Ms Golden Week painted Luffy with her Calming Green and with that Luffy is forced to calm state and enjoying tea with Ms. Golden Week.

Watching Luffy force to a calm state, I finally decide to act and free myself from this wax trap, using the heat dials inside my gauntlet all the wax around me started to melt and freeing me from being a wax statue under Mr. Three basement.

Seeing me free myself from the candle set make Nami angry " What! if you can do that why not using it earlier! you moron! "

" that's why you so quiet all this time huh, don't forget to free me too. " Zoro said while snickering.

" I have no words for you, Hikaru. " said Vivi with a disappointed tone.

" Just let me handle the runt first. " I said while walk straight to Ms. Golden Week.

Seeing I free from the candle doll making trap make Ms. Golden Week panic a little as she has no combat power whatsoever, she began mixing her paint and create black color paint and tries to draw her symbol on me, I manage to avoid all of her attempt to paint and grab her by her shirt but that proves to be my mistake as she is truly a professional agent even at her young age she manage to stay calm and paint her symbol while I'm holding her.

Nami and Vivi shocked at the event that is happening, with I being painted with Betrayal Black meaning their hopes of escaping is thinning. Black is dark color, often associated with evil and such, but for me black is calm, not relaxing calm but focus calm, with job such as I have in the past black is the color I choose to represent what we are do, not wrong but not legal and not what we call grey area. Black is who I am.

" Sorry for you black for me is calm. Lucky for you I don't like killing kid, so just go to sleep for now. " I said to Ms. Golden Week, her face looks terrified from seeing what my face looks like, not good seems my intent leaks a little.

After knocking Ms. Golden Week unconscious I wipe off green paint from Luffy's back and goes towark Zoro and the others to free them from the candle set, it took me several minutes for me to free them, there is some wax clinging onto them but as its not hindering their movement that is fine. Even if flame gauntlet is useful on this wax abilities, but the feedback on the heat is bit much when it use continuously.

" You should free us first! what would happen if her hypnosis work! " said Nami after I release them, is there is no thank you in her vocabulary.

" Well, at least you manage to spare us on being wax dolls. " said Vivi in relief tone.

"…..that is some intent you release back there, you're okay Hikaru? " said Zoro in serious tone.

" I'm okay, black reminds me of who am I and never forget to do what needs to do. " I said to Zoro in carefree voice.

" If who you are is someone with that kind of intend should I be worried? " said Zoro.

" In this ship? to the crew? you don't have to worry, but everyone else I cannot say the same. " I said firmly.

Zoro nods and walk away to Luffy with others, I want to melt the wax that holding Brogy but suddenly Ussop and Carue came out from the jungle, they are being chase by Mr. Five pair. Mr. Five shot Ussop with somekind of pistol that shoot his explosive breath and knock Ussop down, Zoro ready to fight Mr. Five but I hold him and told him that Ussop needs the experience fighting a devil fruits user, he is not happy but he complies and wait with me.

" Ussop if gunpowder is not working with that dude just use another type of bullet. " I said to Ussop.

" Why don't you and Zoro just help me! I'm dying here! " shout Ussop to us.

" If you want to be brave warrior you'll need the experience, there is no people born brave and powerful" I said back to Ussop.

" I'm brave from the start. " interject Zoro.

" Well I'm sorry to you as you are not people. " I said to Zoro.

" God dammit!, if I die I'll haunt you Hikaru! " said Ussop.

Ussop then pull out one off his many ammunition and fire at Mr. Five, with his misleading name of the bullet Mr. Five eat its thinking it a gunpowder but it's is actually a hot sauce that surely to destroyed your throat and ass, while Mr. Five is suffering from the Ussop Special Tabasco Star he shot him with regular steel ball and manage to hurt him. Mr. Five with his pride hurt, lunge forward and cling to Ussop and set to explode himself at full power but Zoro is not waiting anymore and cut him with his signature Demon Slash, and while we're not watching Vivi and Nami manage to take Ms. Valentine down by themselves.

I finally manage to free Brogy when Mr. Three arrived with his wax armor, seeing his entourage down and we're free from the candle set make him shocked, Luffy ready to kick his butt but I request Luffy for permission to also kick his ass.

" you think you can take me? think again, I don't know how you manage to free yourself from the candle set, but with this armor I manage to take down a 42 million beri wanted man! no price pirate as yourself is no match for me! " said Mr. Three after hearing Luffy give me his permission.

" Well I use my power, the Armor Devil Fruit to freed ourselves from your wax trap. " I said while showing what I can do, equipping full arm gauntlet and leg armors.

" Armor devil fruit? just a low class devil fruit even my wax armor is harder than steel armor your abilities can provide, mhahahaha! " said Mr. Three while laughing.

" Well came and try me. " I said while smiling at him.

Mr. Three take my taunt and started to attacking me, he throw his waxed armor punch left and right at fast speed, even I have some problem catching up with his speed. I for the most part just blocking and parried his punch, and while I do that I use the heat function to melt his armor, Mr. Three still does not noticed that I slowly melt his wax armor as he fully commited at attacking at high intensity, when he came to sense, his wax armor that cover his hand and torso already melt.

" This is for you, Flame Gauntlet full force! " I said as I punch his stomach with full heat power and cause his shirt that full of wax caught on fire, he immediately shed his shirt with his wax power like an insect, I don't know he can do that.

Mr. Three full of confusion on the fact that I manage to produce fire with my gauntlet, " you.. you liar! what is you real abilities huh!, there is no way Armor devils fruit can do that! " he started to shout at me.

" Just because you don't know this gauntlet, doesn't mean it's not real. And if my theory is correct there is lot more to explore with this ability, like this leg armor. Impact Shot!. " I said while lunge in front of Mr. Three and side kick his face with an impact dial boosted kick, but he manage to save his face by creating a small wax helmet.

Mr. Three send flying with my kick and lay there for a minute, thinking he unconscious I relax a little, but he proven to be one tough sonuvabis because he immediately stand up and run inside the jungle, I ask Luffy if he want to catch him because I think I just dislocate my ankle from using impact dial to kick, that is reckless of me using that untested. Luffy is eager to give Mr. Three a punch the face himself and before he chasing Mr. Three he told me to melt all of the wax here, I agreed and listened to the captain order and start cleaning up.

It took me 30 minutes to completely melt all the wax on our body and the giant, while I busy melting the wax I heard Nami panic scream a little but nothing is serious happening so I just continue working. When I regroup with the crew I noticed that Nami no longer wear her shirts, when I ask her, she told me there's a bug on her shirt so she take it off to remove it. It's seems the world will find a way to force this event to happens, is it not possible for me to interfere the timeline? I hope not.

When Luffy came back, he said the job is done and the debt has been pay. Brogy suddenly started to cry and his tear raining down on us like a waterfall, he probably sad for the friend he had for hundreds of years has die, but Dorry is not dead as he slowly sitting up from the ground, he just passed out from all of his pain that he is suffering form, both of their blade is to dull to actually kill them.

With all of our resources we manage to bandages Dorry, but I advices them to put their duels on hold for couples of days to let the wound heals, but I know their probably start fighting again after we leave. Brogy and Dorry give their gratitude at us for saving and upholding their pride, Vivi is feeling guilty for she is the one that responsible to draw the Barouqe Works agent here. Nami tries to ease her by saying that no one blames her for anything and don't take the unnecessary burden on herself.

Ussop and Luffy is having a rice cracker party, I need to rest my body as the toll of using my ability has takes its effect. Sanji then finally decides to show his face, as usual he only ask for the girls wellbeing and ignored the men the same as always, after finishing his flowery word he finally tell us what is he doing while we were fighting. Sanji had a conversation with Mr. Zero on a Snail phone, he mislead them by saying we officially dead and no need for more pursuit of Strawhats Pirate and Princess Vivi, he also got us Alabasta eternal pose as bonus.

With log pose problem is solve Nami tell us to ready for sail immediately and no times is to waste. We says our goodbye to the giants and head backs to the ships, Zoro and Sanji does not forget their hunting competition and start comparing their game, from the look of its I said it pretty tie, both of them of course does not believe in tie. Nami just shut them both and told them to pack what we can, she does not want to be in this island any longer than she should.

We finally start sailing after Sanji finished cutting and storing the meat, we sailing following the river out of the island, when we arrived at the river estuary the giants Brogy and Dorry both there.

They started to speak at us while facing the oceans, " the most important reason that all of the little people that come here in this island... " said Brogy. "… does not reach the next island is lies in the seas straight ahead. " said Dorry. "" You all risked your lives so that our pride can remains untarnished… " continue Dorry, " Thus no matter the foe, we must not let your flag of pride be tarnished either!... Trust in us and sail straight ahead! no matter what happens, sail only straight ahead! "" said both of them.

" Got it!, Sail straight ahead! " said Luffy back.

"" Farewall!, Let us meet again, in the future! "" finished Brogy and Dorry.

As we sail straight out on the oceans, something came up on the surface, it big, almost as the same of Laboon, the thing that surface is a first lies that came true in Ussop book, the huge giant goldfish. Nami asked us to turn the helm and tries to avoid the goldfish, but Luffy insist of sailing straight as the giants asked. We finally got swallowed whole by the giant goldfish. Its dark in here.


	12. Spear of Elbaf, Sickness and Drum

**a/n - new chapter of the weeks, read it and that its.**

 **Spear of Elbaf, Sickness and Drum.**

"" Behold the mightiest spear of we Giants of Elbafs…. HAKOKU! "" shout the giants as their launch their attack.

We got thrown out from the goldfish inside, the fish now has a huge hole in the stomach, the giants attacks even splits the seas for a moment. After we sailed some distance and the sea is calm, Ussop and Luffy started to sing songs of the Giants of Elbaf as their sign of respect, Sanji goes into the kitchen probably to make some snacks, Nami and Vivi is sitting at the main mast to catch breath from the crazy just happens, Zoro started to trains at the back of the ships.

I took myself up on the crow nest, I need to relax alone while listening to some music, and it's been a while since I touched my phone. Even if I have my phone but there is no internet, so it pretty much just an mp4 player, lucky me that I'm the type that save all songs on my phone if not this phone pretty much a fancy brick. Listening to one of my favorite song I began on training my ability, the songs help me focused on creating the new type of armor that I think of.

So far I only create something that possibly exists in this world, but now I want to create something outside of this world norm, armor with stats. Like in the game, if you equip with certain armor, you'll get additional stats that add to your base stats, I don't know how to translate stats to a real life but first I just make armor that add more strength to my body.

I know that normally armor grant more defense stats, but I only can create what is considered armor so gauntlet with additional stats will do just fine. First I create a generic metal gauntlet, and then tries to confirm how much I can lift before I really have to try, then I create a gauntlet make from some kind of beast, the design is similar to the Monster hunter armor. When I try the weight test there is a slight different of strength but it's not enough for me to be happy, but I proved that it can be done just need more fine tune.

Lastly I need to test full body armor, first I create normal leather armor for all of my body and its worked fine, and there is no heavy feeling that usually occurs from overusing the abilities. Next is ordinary full iron armor, I felt bit of the pressure but the armor is materialize so I can say, it is a success. Lastly I change to full stats plus armor.

Then it's happen, I fall to the floor of the crow nest, the armor is disappearing and I cannot move an inch. It seems the full stats armor is really drain my stamina, even it just 3 second it felt like I had a 24 hour sprint race.

After 30 minute I finally can sit myself up, my body is still feel like I on double or triple gravity planets, heavy as its can get. I need to thinks of something or I will never be able to achieve the full body armor like this, at Alabasta there will be full of Devil fruits user and I need to be prepared. my taught suddenly interrupted by the screaming Vivi, Nami suddenly fall down and have high body temperature, the crew take Nami inside and left Zoro to watch the ship directions, I'm right now is up on the crow nest and helpless to do anything, so I just let the crew to discuss what to do.

If everything is according to the original story, Vivi herself will ask us to find a doctor for Nami and there is no need for me to put my hands on it. After several minutes Nami came out from her room and check the direction, she berates Zoro for looking at the cloud and asked him to change the course, and Nami is right as the course we sailed under Zoro supervision earlier suddenly formed a huge cyclone that would swallowed us if we haven't change the course.

For hours I stuck at the crow nest being not be able to move and finally I manages to stand up and being on a look out, the crew has decide to searches for an island or any ship that we can ask for doctors but so far the oceans is empty. Nami fever is spiking by the hour and we have nothing to offers, Luffy is shaken at the thought of Nami dying and Sanji just being annoying all around with his constant melodramatic speech. Not that I don't understand, just tone it a little.

In the dawn of the next day the weather turn cold, and by the sunrise snow start to drop, it's sign that we close to Drum kingdom. Since it snowing I stay at the top of crow nest and keep watch on the horizon, I'm afraid of missing the Drum kingdom and thus altered the timeline for the worse. After hours of looking I finally saw one of what I'm looking for, a Jester on the water.

"Hey guys, there is a jester on a water " I alerted the other guys.

"this is no time for rhyme Hikaru! " said Ussop while looking at where I'm pointing.

"what! it really there! " Shocked Ussop.

Merry stop directly in front of the jester and both Luffy and Ussop silently watch as the jester stand still on the water, the jester finally speak up and ask us how the weather is, Ussop answer the obvious question and ask him how is he standing on water. Before he can answer, a whole ship sprang up from the oceans, the jester is merely standing on top of submerge ship this whole time, what a shock.

With their element of surprise, we got boarded by the Tin Plate Pirate. The soldier of tin plate pirate put us on gun point and threathen us not to move, even Sanji who just got out from Nami room got caught. Then came a big healty man with meat on knife in his arm, he proclaim himself as Tin can King Wapol, he asked us if we have any eternal log pose or direction to the Drum Kingdom. Sanji told him that we have no idea where is Drum Kingdom and never even heard of it, Luffy then proceed to politely asked Wapol to leave.

Wapol eat his meat and knife, he then tell us to give our treasure and ship is we have nothing to offer, he then proceed to take a bite at Merry deck wall, his mouth became big and he literally took a bite and eat Merry's wood. Seeing his ship get eaten of course anger Luffy and start to attacking the soldier, Zoro and Sanji also joins the fun after Luffy and proceed to beat the invader. I just stays at the crow nest and watch the rest unfold, with the level of the soldier it doesn't take ten minutes before all of them dot their ass handed o them, Luffy then bazooka Wapol off from our ship and send him flying to the air.

The afro and the jester shocked at the fact Wapol got send flying and rushed to save their king, before leaving they manage to leave the cliché remember us speech. With Tin Plate pirate gone we resume to search for land, with this encounter I can guess that Drum is nearby. Ussop start to clean up the mess that Wapol left behind, he is grumpy about not being able to stock more woods for repair job from last island we stop, when he is like that it's better not to get near him or you get lectured about how is it bad to destroy the ship from kaya.

The night came and the crew is huddle up in Nami's room, I as usual stayed to keep look out for island. I think somehow my role in this crew has been chosen, the look out. I mean I don't hate it, in fact I love the alone time for being a look out, sometimes you just need to be alone to recharge yourself. For the role of look out I create the tactical mask with optical attachment, I can zoom in with ease and it have a night vision perfect for night watch, creating this mask is easy but getting the attachment to works is the hard part. I think the trick is not to think of it as attachment but as a part of the mask.

Morning came and I relieved of night duty, if my memory serves me right we should arrive at Drum Kingdom by today, I took this chance to get some rest in preparation of what is to come. I woke up from the gunshot sound, it seems I miss my chance to prevent Vivi getting shoot at but everything is worked out like it supposed to. When I step out from the cabin warp up in blanket, I see Luffy and Vivi is head down kneeling to the towns people on upside of the riverbank.

"Is that is the sick crewmate that you talk about? " said large man in green uniform after seeing me walk out from the cabin all wrap up in blanket.

" No sir, I'm just crewmate that got woken up from the gunshot, the sick one is a young girl, red head and real pretty too… can u help us? " I asked the leader of the group.

"Fine, we'll lead you to our town, follow me…. but I must warned you there is only one doctor in this island and she is troublesome. " said the Leader.

All of us except Zoro decide to go to the town, Zoro said he will watch the ship and do some training and swimming. On the way to the town the leader told us that this country currently doesn't have a name and the people that welcoming us on the river bank is just a villager not a soldier, which is why they're not used to in handling weapon.

We brought Nami inside of Dalton's home, he is the guard leader on this presently nameless country. We finally told about Nami and why we really need doctor a.s.a.p., but Dolton said there is really one doctor in this island and her name is Dr. Kureha, she live in the castle on top of mountain in middle of the island and she cannot be contacted and only come down to treat patient whenever she want, and she'll take whatever she want for payment.

Hearing that the doctor is up at the mountain Luffy can no longer wait and ask for Nami approval to bring her hiking to the doctor, despite everyone objection Nami agreed and thus set Luffy plan in motion. Ussop tie Nami to Luffy back as extra support and remind Luffy not to drop her even once, Sanji nominate himself as the person to escort Nami with Luffy, after little preparation they're finally began the journey to the top of mountain, it will be though but I know they'll arrived there.

After Luffy, Sanji and Nami left we stood outside of Dalton house and watch the direction where Luffy run off to, Dalton invite us to warm up inside of his house but Vivi decline said that she want to stay for little while, and so we stayed outside. Dalton impressed by Vivi character decide to joins us while telling the reasons of the nameless country, just few months ago this country is under pirate attack, and with no more than five people they manage to destroyed the whole country.

Dalton also said maybe the pirate attacks is blessing in disguise, as this country formerly named Drum Kingdom is under a tyrannical ruler King Wapol, and people is suffering under his rule, the pirate attacks make him turn tail and run only care for his safety and abandon his people, truly despicable.

Hearing Wapol name make Ussop and Vivi shocked, Ussop tell Dalton that we encounter Wapol on our way here yesterday, he proclaim himself as pirate and asking us about Drum Kingdom. Dalton now concern about this revelation, Wapol is in this island vicinity and can probably succeed to come back to this island.

The Hiking bear lady come by to meet with Dalton as we chatting, she come to tell Dalton that Dr. Kureha now is in neighboring village. Dalton apologized to us, he thought Dr. Kureha will not come down to town in nearest time because she just come down yesterday, he offer us a ride on his sled to next village to meet with Dr. Kureha. With Dalton sled we arrive at Cocoa Weed village just in 15 minute, but Dr. Kureha is already done with her patient and left for other village, Gyasta.

Suddenly a village patrolman came rushing in and report about the incident at the port, Wapol is back and his men is attacking the guard posted there. Hearing this Dalton asked on Wapol whereabouts and immediately rushing to there, he is determined to not let Wapol reinstated himself as king. Vivi and Ussop decide that we should go to Gyasta Village ourselves to meet Dr. Kureha, but I decline on following them and told them that I will be helping Dalton with his Wapol problem.

After watch Vivi and Ussop leave with Dalton sled, I create my leg armor with additional speed stats, and its worked like a charm, I manage to run as fast as a horse and without much strain on my leg. I wonder if it has anything to do with last time failure.

When I arrived at he place where Dalton is, I saw that Dalton is confronting Wapol and how he is not suited to be King, and Wapol is not happy that his homecoming is being spoiled by Dalton order his hen to execute him. With Wapol order the soldier began aiming their weapon at Dalton, Dalton then show his Bison devil fruit greatness by easily dodge the shot and instantly knock down the soldier. Afro and Jester is not impressed and look down on Dalton, the Jester then draw his bow and took aim at the villager behind Dalton, of course Dalton tries to shield villager with his body and sacrifice himself, but before the arrow hit him I slip in front of Dalton with speed boots and block the arrow with Vibranium armor, even if I say armor, it's more like Captain America shield strapped at my chest like an armor chest piece.

I don't know if would worked if I created normal armor with vibranium properties would work on the first tries, but if it something I know it can be recreated, so make do the shield. Dalton is shocked at my sudden appearance and asks if I'm hurt, I told him that I'm okay and he can resume his fight, I will cover any stray arrow for him. Jester is obviously not happy at my remark and fire more arrows in multiple directions, but of course I manage to stop all of them with speed boots and Vibranium armor.

Dalton start attacking the minister duo after seeing that I can handle the arrow, he first tries to attack the jester but Afro is guarding jester and blocking his path. Dalton and Afro almost have he same strength level, but Dalton fruit gave him better speed and gaining more advantage, Seeing his partner got cornered by Dalton, the jester tries to shoot his arrow but I will not let them as when he draw his bow I will rush at his direction and fall back when he aiming back at me making him focus at me. After few rushes the jester decides that I probably will not commit to attack him and ignore me entirely and take aim at Dalton that fighting Afro.

That's prove to be his mistake as I impact him with my gauntlet and him flying toward Afro that also coincidently got send flying by Dalton. Wapol is not happy that his best two men got their ass kicked and tries to show us his ultimate power that he called Chew house, but it short lived as avalanche hit the town and buries us all in snow, the last thing I saw before pass out is white.

 **ps - i felt like i'm bad at communicating with people from the net.**


	13. Caller, Doctor and to Alabasta

**a/n - hi, new chapter posted once again, i'm right now is procrastinating mode, so delay of chapter to be expected.**

 **Caller, Doctor and to Alabasta.**

When I regain my consciousness I was buried under pile of snow, with heat gauntlet I melt the snow and dug myself out from snow that trapped me. First thing I saw when I'm manage to free myself is the scenery of Zoro robbing unconscious Wapol army their coat, behind him is more army that ready to rumble with Zoro. Knowing Zoro will not need my help in crushing the grunt, I walk toward Vivi and what I can presume Ussop, his face is swollen like crazy.

I told both of them what happen and asked them to started search for Dalton, with Zoro on the jobs we don't have to worry about the goons, and as soon as I said that Zoro manage to defeat all of Wapol soldier. The villager rushed in hurry to save Dalton, Vivi and Ussop joins in with them and both Zoro and I just stand there looking at the scene, I told Zoro who is Dalton as he asking me who he was, Zoro supposed to wait at the boat so he doesn't know Dalton name yet, after couple of minutes they found Dalton but his condition is not good, even if I manage to prevent him from being shot with an arrow but somehow the avalanche make a piece of three pierce him near stomach, Dalton is not moving and the villager said his heartbeat is getting slower.

The villager is discussing what to do as there is no doctor on this island except Dr. Kureha and currently Wapol is headed to where she reside, and even if they want to take Dalton to the castle it will take to much time and Dalton surely will not survive. Suddenly around 20 people wearing pink medical garment show up, they are MD-20 the Wapol personal doctor under his selfish decree, MD-20 offer to patch Dalton up and save him. The Villager is skeptical and not trusting of MD-20, after all this whole time the MD-20 is following Wapol order without question how can they trust them to save Dalton. MD-20 explain that even if they is following Wapol order but at heart they are Doctor, and its Doctor duty to save people, and if they don't Wapol order they cannot study and research disease and will be executed, but certain quack doctor remind them to never give up hope and Dalton is hope for this country.

Dalton finally got medical attention he deserve, after hearing MD-20 reasoning the villager let the doctors save Dalton from his deathbed. While we wait for Dalton operation to finish we discussing about what to do next, Vivi is start to worrying about Nami and the others as Wapol also headed to the castle, Ussop is reminded Vivi to not burden herself with too many problems and lets Luffy and Sanji handle Wapol and he not saying that because of he is afraid to climb the mountain.

'purupurupurupurupurupuru, gachack!'.

I pick up the snailphone that ringing on my back, I brought the adult snailphone with me all this time, I just put him on my pouch bag and the snail just stuck there like some Velcro attachment. I curios about the person who called me as the number right now is very private and only 2 other people outside the crew would know, and I really hope its top hats.

" Hello who's speaking? " I answer the snail.

" You tell me, is not you who put the number in my pocket? " said the caller.

I move myself from the crew after conforming the caller Identity, I don't want them to know about my side project just yet, I don't know how will they or the caller will react on what I about to do.

" congratulations!, you a first caller of this number, to win your prize please state your name. " I said in happy tone.

" …. is this a joke? fine my name is Kobo, who is this? " said the caller.

" Nonon… don't use false name, Mr. Chief of staff… or that your ship name? hahaha… " I said to the caller.

"….who are you?, and how you know?" said the caller in serious voice.

" Well firstly I will tell you that I'm not your enemy. Second is I have information of your past and little bit of your future. " I said clearly to the caller.

"….so what do you want? " ask the caller.

" If you want to know your past… please find me at Alabasta, I don't know when exactly I'll be there but I will probably be there in next week. " I hope for positive respond.

" ….what are you playing, I don't care for my past so why should I meet you." not so positive on the caller side.

" Well… this one is the past you probably want to know, please. " I was hoping to make him meet the flame, I don't know if just telling him will jog his memory.

" ….if I'm not busy I will meet you there… farewell " said the caller.

" wait!…." 'gachak!' shit! he already hang up the snailphone, I hope he interested enough to meet me at Alabasta, even if he want to silence me, I hope he still come, just his presence alone probably change the outcome of that war. I don't know if I can prevent that war but if I can change the course is good enough.

When I got back to the group I saw that Ussop tries to carry Dalton that triple the size of his body, apparently Dalton want to stop Wapol at any cost and that somehow move Ussop manly heart and offer his help, but as I can see there is no way Ussop will manage to carried Dalton all the way to the mountain top. Zoro who cannot watch Ussop any longer take Dalton up in his shoulder and relief Ussop of his burden, Ussop is not happy at Zoro pity help and hit his chin saying that he is just getting started.

We about to start our journey to the mountain when one of villager offer much safer solution, they will fix the ropeways that exist near Gyasta village and take us directly to the mountain top in 30 minutes. With faster way available we move to Gyasta to search the secret ropeway and fix the cable car, after few minute of searching we find the rope that connected to the mountain top, the rope is painted white so its hard to noticed in this all white country, even my eyes start to hurts just looking at the snow, how does the local deal with the eyes strain.

its only take them ten whole minute to fix the car to the ropeway, and we ready to go up top of the mountain with the ropeway. All of the villager want to follow Dalton the top, but with limited space its too crowded with people, Ussop complaining that it's to heavy and the car is barely moving. Dalton is in deep tought he start to rambling about what is royalty good for if not the people that live here, he need to end the Drum kingdom and let the people decide, Dalton pull out stacks of dynamites from his coat likes somekind of suicidal bomber and ask for villager to take cover once he enter the castle.

" So.. you gonna blow yourself up? " I said looking straight at Dalton.

" Yes, Wapol if he gets to the armory he will be unstoppable, it's the only way. I also have to pays for my sins for letting Wapol run amok all this time. " said Dalton with heavy tone.

"…there is a man that I know will probably say this to you, You will pays nothing by dying Dalton, if you want pay for your sins you must work for the better of the people. " I said looking straight at Dalton eyes.

" But, Wapol…." said Dalton.

" about Wapol you don't have to worry, you see up there at the castle rooftop, it's the end of Drum Kingdom. " I said while pointing at the top of the castle.

What we all saw is, a person got hit so hard that he got send flying far and started to look like a shooting stars from certain duo with a talking cat. We finally arrive at the top and Ussop volunteer himself to scout the area while pushing me and Zoro for cover, as soons as we got out Luffy jumping down from the roof top and attacking us before realizing that we is his crewmates. Luffy ask us why we decide to climb the mountain and Ussop started to tell a chapter from Captain Ussop log in the background, Vivi told Luffy about the ropeways and asked about Nami conditions, Luffy said she is fine now that the doctor already treat her.

Dalton asked Luffy about Wapol whereabouts, Luffy told him the fake pirate/king got send flying by him, and the reindeer took care of the servants, hearing that Dalton sees small blue nosed reindeer that try to hiding behind the tree, I said try because he is at wrong side of the tree. Cute, is what describe Tony Tony Chopper, his hybrid form looks like a plushy doll and I can see why Miss All Sunday would secretly admires Chopper cuteness.

Dalton must realize who Chopper is as he starts to lower his head and thanking Copper for giving this country to reborn anew. The moment is spoiled when the villager start to saw Chopper and calling Chopper a weird creature, before Dalton could reprimand them Ussop started shouting monster and scare Chopper away, Luffy got mad at Ussop saying that the reindeer is our new crewmates and start chasing Chopper.

Dr. Kureha grace us with her presence and told the villager to take the wounded to patients rooms, the order is including Nami and Sanji that hiding behind stone wall that Dr. Kureha kick it down to get the messages clear. Zoro, Ussop and I wait outside for Luffy to finish his invitation but Luffy is failing to catch Chopper as he is a fast runner, Ussop got bored and start playing with snow, Zoro sat on the snow and staring at me and start asking me about the caller earlier.

" Do I need to worry about you sneaking around with the snail earlier? " while stabbing me with his eyes.

" Not really, the caller is someone good… I think, but if we lucky we will meet him soon… " I said to Zoro.

" …don't make me regret not kicking you out from the crew… " said Zoro.

"…..will try, but no promise because even I don't know if I can keep it. " answer me.

Zoro will always be the one that suspicious of everything and that is okay, even if he said he doesn't care but deep down he will ensure the crew safety first, with me sneaking around sure will make his sense tingling.

Sun has go down and day turned to night, Luffy still not manage to catch Chopper and invite him to the crew. Luffy still not given up and shouting for Chopper to show up even after Zoro advice, finally the blue nosed reindeer show his face and Luffy is excitedly invited Chopper to the crew.

" its impossible… " said Chopper sadly.

" Nothing is impossible, its lots of fun being pirate! " said Luffy.

" I'm really thankful for your help, but I'm a reindeer with blue nose!, I want to become pirate but I'm not human, I'm a monster! so I can't become pirate with you!, I've come here just to say thank you for inviting me along... I'm staying here, maybe someday I will… " Chopper tell Luffy the reason of his refusal but cut short by Luffy shouting.

" JUST SHUT UP AND COME WITH US ALREADY! " shout Luffy, this is one of my personal favorite scene.

Zoro questioning if 'shut up' is the correct way to invite people, Nami just now walking out from the castle dragging Sanji with Vivi also start chuckling. Chopper start to cry and finally accept Luffy invitation with a solid okay that echoing the snowy mountain.

" welcome to the crew Mr. reindeer, hope you'll enjoy the ride. " I said to Chopper.

Chopper is to emotional even to reply me and sobbing away, when he calm down he said he will tell Dr. Kureha the news and say his good bye. After he went inside of the castle, Luffy say we also should say our good bye but Nami decline and tell us to get ready to go down as soons as Chopper finished said his good bye, there is no time to waste and we need get to Alabasta fast.

Ussop want to ready the ropeway and ask me for help, the setup is fairly simple we just have to reverse the gear from going up to going down, but the gear switcher is stuck frozen due to prolong negligence, But with heat gauntlet the ice melt easily and the preparation is complete. But all of that prove to be a waste of time as Chopper is running out from the castle with his slade attached and prompt us to climb up, he is being chase by Dr. Kureha who wielding and throwing knife at Chopper.

As we manage to climb into the sled, Chopper proceed to run off the cliff and landed on the ropeway and continue running down to the Gyasta village, from perspective of people at down the mountain we must be look like flying through the air. It took fifteen minute of travels on the ropeway to arrive at the mountain base and Chopper keep running to the bay as soon we landed on the ground, he keep running without looking back and I saw some tears from his face, probably because of Dr. Kureha acting back there.

Not long after we enter the forest area the canon goes off and shock us all, Chopper stop running and look at where the sound originate, and like a dream the white snowing island have a giant Cherry Blossom that stem out from the mountain. The view is amazing, I don't know if something back home can top this. Chopper start to cry his eyes out remembering his adopted father Hiluluk, even I start to remember Chopper past with Hiluluk and cry a little.

After few minutes to lets Chopper calm down we resume our journey to the bay, and when we finally arrived we greeted with the sight of frozen duck floating in the river. We manage to thaw Carue and he is safe without any major frostbite thank to Chopper medical expertise. With all aboard we began to sail back to the seas and toward Alabasta, but of course not without New crew member party for Chopper, and drinking while viewing Cherry Blossoms is always a plus.

 **ps - huhuhu, where is this story going, even i don't really know. when i write sometime the idea just come and seems right at that time but i will try to follow up. adiue.**


End file.
